


Healing and Helping

by PrinceCake



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Fluff, Foul Language, Link had mild ptsd, Link is tired please let him rest, M/M, Selectively Mute Link, Slow Burn, but like, like two seconds of angst, minimal angst, not a lot, or more just mute??, very mild descriptions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCake/pseuds/PrinceCake
Summary: Link is the Champion, savior of Hyrule, the Hero. But even heroes can get hurt, and when Link defeats Vah Ruta, he can't get up and walk away. Luckily, the Zora healers are just nearby, and so is a certain prince...Link and Sidon bonding while Link recovers from injuries: The Fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing is fueled by my eternal salt at there being almost no Link/Sidon that isn't porn. I also chose to write Link as selectively mute and using sign language, because I'm also salty at people who think being mute means you can't communicate. "Link glanced at the plate and suddenly Zelda understood that he was trying to tell her he wanted food" my ass, just USE SIGN LANGUAGE!! IT ISN'T THAT HARD TO WRITE!!!!
> 
> Many thanks to Bunny for being my test reader!

   Link stood, out of breath, watching as the monster he'd been fighting for far too long erupted into smoke, finally defeated. Avoiding his attacks had taken everything Link had, and then some. The last swipe from its spear had been too close for comfort, near enough to scrape against his armor. Maybe if he'd tried to roll instead of jumping back...

  
   Link shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Now was not the time to review battle tactics. Gripping the Sheikah Slate, he trudged back to the terminal, and slotted it into place. The familiar blue glow greeted him, along with a voice.

  
   "Hello, Link." Mipha's graceful visage gave him a smile. "Because of your courage, my spirit is now free... And Ruta as well." Link gazed at his former... friend? He had no idea what Mipha was - or used to be - to him. One memory wasn't much to go off of, and the Zora armor only told him how Mipha felt.

  
   "For I am now allowed by this freedom to be with you once again." Link tried to smile back. The adrenaline was wearing off, and the various gashes and scrapes were starting to make themselves known. He was going to need an actual healer, not just his own slapdash method of applying bandages and moving on.

  
   As Mipha blessed him with her grace, he felt floating, painless bliss for a moment - and then he splashed back onto the ground, and the pain was back. Maybe Mipha's healing powers were only intended for dire wounds...? Link blinked at the Zora princess as she told him how she wanted to see him one last time. He wished he could think of something to say, but he simply didn't know the person in front of him. As much as he wanted to comfort her, or tell her he'd missed her too, Link knew it would be a lie. Mipha was a stranger.

  
   As the princess finished her farewell, Link felt Vah Ruta lurch beneath him. Caught off guard, he fell into the knee-high water. Before he had time to pick himself up, a glowing white light surrounded him, getting brighter and brigher until he had to close his eyes. The sloshing water faded away, and the ground beneath his hands became cool and smooth.  
  
\-----------------

  "Hero!" Link opened his eyes to see the blue tones of the Zora domain, and two guards rushing toward him. "Hero, are you all right?"

  
   Attempting to stand up revealed that no, Link was not all right. One leg gave out beneath him, and Link hit the ground with a small cry of pain. Something felt very wrong with his entire left side. A glance-over revealed blood seeping into the cloth under the armor Mipha had made for him. Maybe the near-miss from the monster's spear had, in fact, not missed. He definitely needed a healer. One guard looped an arm under his shoulders and the other under his knees, lifting Link off the ground. "We'll get you to a healer, Champion."

  
   Link nodded, attempting to sign "Thank you". His arm protested immensely. His vision was starting to get fuzzy, and his head felt heavy. Link couldn't pass out now, he had to stay strong for the Zora people...  
  
\-----------------

   Link awoke with a start, feeling a hand on his. He tried to sit up and immediately regretted it, pain shooting through him.

  
   "Link! You're awake - but you shouldn't move! You're healing." The panic calmed as Link realised the hand on his was Prince Sidon's, who was sitting on a stool to the right side of the bed. He glanced around quickly, taking in his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar room - well, he assumed it was a room. There were curtains drawn around his bed, but he could see a ceiling above. It smelled like... Link couldn't pinpoint an exact scent, but it was something medicinal and clean. Looking down at himself, Link saw that his chest was bare except for bandages along his left side. His left leg felt oddly stiff, as well, but that was all covered by blankets.

  
   "You were injured in your fight. I'm sure you were very brave, though! Vah Ruta has been restored, all thanks to you!" Link looked back at Sidon. He was smiling, showing off all his sharp teeth. He had removed his hand from Link's, and it was now giving him a thumbs-up.

  
_Where am I?_ Link signed, giving Sidon as much of a smile as he could. He was still in pain, albeit much less than before. His right arm wasn't happy as being moved, but communicating was more important right now.  

  
   "You're in the Zora Healer's temple! We put patients that have severe injuries in here. That way, if something happens, the healers are right there! It saves time from going to check up on patients as well." Sidon offered a hand to help Link sit up. "Your left leg has been fractured, so I'm afriad you won't be able to walk for a bit. But don't worry!" Sidon gave him a toothy grin again. "It won't take long to heal, a few days at most. You should be good to go overall in a week!"

  
   Link nodded. Healers could only do so much at a time before they were exhausted, and considering how fucked up he was after Vah Ruta, a week was understandable. Then he would move on to the Gerudo people. The final Divine Beast was out there in the desert, waiting for him. Vah Ruta would probably seem simple in comparison to a beast that controls lightning. How on earth was he going to defeat that...?

  
   Link looked up to Prince Sidon. He was still tall, even when sitting down. _Why are you here? Don't you have princely duties to do?_ Sidon blinked, then laughed. He had a nice laugh, Link thought.

  
   "You've been asleep for a day, my friend. I've been doing my 'princely duties', as you say, but I stopped by a few times to see if you'd woken up. Looks like I got lucky this time!" The prince gently patted Link's arm. "I'm going to get a healer to give you a proper diagnosis, my friend. Don't move!"

  
   Watching as Sidon left the curtained off area, Link caught a glimpse of other beds like his, but with the curtains drawn back. He was probably the only patient injured enough to stay in the temple. It felt oddly empty, now, without Sidon's large form taking up space. Link huffed to himself - Sidon had other things to do than sit with an injured Hylian. Which reminded him, he should probably check himself over properly. Whatever healer was coming didn't need to waste time listing off each individual injury.

  
   Carefully, so that he didn't move his left leg, Link lifted the blanket off. His right leg was mottled with bruises and smaller patches of gauze and bandages. Pulling his knee close to his chest, Link found it sore, but usable. His left leg, however, had a splint, and was covered with salve and bandages all the way to just above his knee. Link didn't bother trying to move it. As much as he didn't want to sit around and do nothing, further injuring his leg would just give him more to heal. Moving on from his legs, Link had on a pair of cotton shorts, and there wasn't anything seriously hurt on his pelvis. The wound on the left side of his chest was either still bleeding, or his bandages hadn't been changed recently, as there was dark reddish brown soaking into them. Link cautiously pressed a finger to them. They were dry, meaning he had stopped bleeding, and Sidon had probably awoken him just before the healers changed all his bandages.

  
   Just as Link pulled his hand away, the curtains parted, and a small blue Zora entered, followed by Sidon.

  
   "Hello there, Champion! The prince informed me you were awake. How are you feeling?" the Zora asked. Link waved his hand in a so-so motion, frowning. He wasn't a Champion, he was just Link. "Well, the worst of this should be cleared up in a few days. I'm going to change your chest bandages, okay?" Link nodded. As the healer began peeling back the blood soaked cloth, Link looked up at Sidon.

  
_Why are you still here? Go do your princely duties._ Sidon laughed again.

  
   "If you insist, Hero. I'll be back!" For a second time, the Zora prince parted the curtains and left. Link watched him go until he disappeared from sight.  
  
\-------------------  
  
   The next time Sidon returned, Link was alone again, looking over his map on the Sheikah Slate. He was planning the best route to Gerudo Town - or, where he thought Gerudo town might be. Link had met one traveler that gave him directions, but they were incredibly vague. He still wasn't sure how he was going to get inside the town, since boys apparently weren't allowed inside...

  
   "Hero!" Link looked up to see Sidon enter. "How are you feeling, my friend?" Link crinkled his nose.

  
_I don't like sitting and doing nothing. I should be helping people, not sitting here useless._ Sidon frowned.

  
   "You cannot help if you're injured! You need to heal in order to help."

  
_I know, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it._ Link looked back down at the Sheikah Slate. The desert was so vast, how was he going to find one tiny town?

  
   "What are you doing?" Sidon asked, seating himself on a stool and leaning over to see. Link handed him the slate.

  
_The last Divine Beast is plaguing the Gerudo people, but I don't know exactly where their town is._ Link sighed, leaning back on his pillows. _I'm not looking forward to wandering the desert._

  
   Sidon nodded. "An understandable worry. My people have not ever gone to Gerudo territory. It's much too hot for us to survive."

  
_I'm going to have to stock up on supplies before I leave._ Link signed, then took the Sheikah Slate back. If he was careful about his rationing and water consumption, he could last at least a week. That should be enough time to find Gerudo town, and once he was there, he could... Not enter, because he was a 'voe', as the Gerudo said.

  
   "You're frowning quite hard, my friend." Sidon spoke up.

  
_Boys can't enter Gerudo town. I don't know how I'm going to get in._ Link crinkled his nose. Maybe he could meet with their chief outside town...? Sidon took Link's face and turned it towards him, looking it over. Link looked back in confusion, feeling his cheeks heat up. Being stared at with such intensity was... Not uncomfortable, but not something Link was used to. Sidon gently turned his face from side to side, and then let go.

  
   "You could pass as a girl." Link stared at Sidon, waiting for him to laugh. He was joking, right? "If you covered your jawline and chest, I don't think anyone would question you."

  
   Link lifted his hands to sign something, and then dropped them. He wasn't joking.

  
   "I'm sure you'll find a solution. You are the Champion of Hyrule, after all!" Sidon smiled. Link tried not to cringe at being called the Champion. He wasn't a Champion of anything. He was just doing what he was told. It was the only thing he knew. There was nothing heroic about that.

  
   "Is something wrong?" Sidon asked. Damn. Apparently his face had betrayed his emotions.

  
_I'm not a Champion. I'm just... me._ Link signed. He didn't look at Sidon as he did.

  
   "Link, look at me." Sidon waited for a moment, and when Link didn't move he again gripped his face and turned it towards him. "You singlehandedly saved my people. You are a hero." Link avoided his gaze, instead looking down at his shoulders. Sidon sighed, and let go of his face. "Alright. I'll leave you to your planning." Sidon stood and left, leaving Link feeling small and alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon both get a little bit gay: The Chapter
> 
> I was considering adding another chapter between the now and when Link is fully healed if you guys want? It wouldn't be super plotline-relevant, but it'd be fun fluffy stuff. Let me know if that's what y'all want! I also changed up the formatting a little bit per request, so I hope this is easier to read!
> 
> As always, thanks to Bunny for test reading!

   The splint came off the next morning, revealing the ugliest Link had ever seen his leg. The healer told him he could walk, but nothing more, so Link decided to do some archery training. It didn't count as more than walking if he was riding his horse, did it? He pulled on a simple shirt, boots and pants, not bothering with armor. The shirt was an old one that was a little too short, so it didn't matter if it got the salve spread under the bandages on it. Link wasn't planning on bothering anything enough to get salve on it, but he didn't want to risk ruining one of his nicer tunics.  
  
   The walk to retrieve Epona from the Zora 'stables' was a long one. The Zora themselves were too large to ride horses, but they had a few stalls for visitors. Epona snorted gently when Link arrived, pressing her nose into the palm on his hand. He hummed, pressing his forehead against hers. Link had found her by the Riverside Stables, and she'd nearly bucked him off the first time he tried to ride her. Taming Epona had been a long journey, but she was worth it. Now when Link rode her, they moved as one, in battle or just riding through the woods. Epona was a wonderful horse, but he hadn't much use for her when taking down Vah Ruta, nor was she made for moving around the Zora domain. Now, though, she could get some exercise.  
  
   After giving Epona a good rubdown and some carrots, Link saddled her up and began walking her, ever so slowly, to the Zora training center. It was a plain, open circle of sorts, with dummies and targets in the center, and benches spread around the edges. There was also something set up in a pool that Link couldn't really identify from above the water. The Zora weren't a very war-oriented people, so they didn't much need to train soldiers, but nothing looked unused. Training was probably just a fun pastime for someone. Shaking his head clear, Link led Epona to a bench, then slowly pulled himself onto her.  
  
   Bow and arrows at the ready, Link gave Epona the command to trot. It didn't jostle his leg too much, though his entire body was protesting. Link readied an arrow, and fired as Epona trotted by. He hit the center. Another arrow. And another, and another, and another. Link kept going until he ran out of arrows. Most had hit the targets dead center, but a few were on the outer rings. Link frowned. Those missed targets could mean his life out in the wild.  
  
   Link led Epona back to the bench and climbed off. He began collecting the arrows, feeling the overall soreness of his body. He should probably stretch, but with a still-healing wound in his side, that wasn't going to be easy. Link grabbed the last of his arrows and refilled his quiver, then carefully positioned himself on the ground. He started with his arms, pulling them across his chest. He carefully arched his back with his arms over his head, trying not to pull at his bandages.  
  
   "Up on your feet already?" Link looked over his shoulder to Sidon entering the training center. He flashed the familiar toothy grin, and Link couldn't help but smile back. Sidon walked over to him, and sat criss-cross on the ground across from him. "That's very impressive!"  
  
   Link shrugged, the praise making him squirm. _I needed to do something, that's all_. Sidon nodded, and Link stretched his arms up over his head again, closing his eyes. He could feel his shirt lifting - the cool air felt nice on the part of his stomach that wasn't covered in bandages, but he should probably give the shirt to someone else soon. It was starting to get a tad tight on him, and there were plenty of kids in Kakariko Village that could use an extra shirt.  
  
   Opening his eyes as he lowered his arms, Link looked down at his splayed out legs. He could fold the left one in and just stretch the right one, he supposed. As he looked back up at Sidon to ask his opinion, Link noticed a greenish tinge to the prince's cheeks. Was he overheating, or maybe getting sick?  
  
  _You okay?_ Link signed, frowning. Sidon looked a little startled, but nodded.  
  
   "I'm fine. What sort of bow are you using?" The prince asked, looking at the bow set on the bench.  
  
    _That one I got from some bokoblins._ Link answered, a little confused as to why Sidon was suddenly interested in archery. Though some Zora did use bows, so maybe he was just thinking of them. That must be it, Link decided. _I prefer a more heavy-duty bow, but I take what I can get._ Sidon looked genuinely surprised.  
  
   "You take weapons from your enemies?"  
  
    _When you use weapons day in and day out, upkeep isn't practical. I don't have the time to sharpen swords or restring bows. If something fails me, I leave it behind._ Sidon nodded slowly.  
  
   "That is practical of you. I wouldn't have though of it like that! You're quite smart, my friend." Link shrugged and looked away, again finding himself uncomfortable with the praise. It wasn't clever or smart, it was survival. He didn't want to tell Sidon that he started taking weapons from enemies because he barely had any of his own, or that there had been times when his only arrows were bloody from more than one enemy because he had to reuse them so much. Sidon didn't need to listen to Link complain about his life.  
  
   "Have you ever considered training others?" Link looked back up, startled. "You have so much experience, I'm sure you know techniques we Zora never think of. You've already taught me, and you aren't even moving!"  
  
   Link pondered the idea for a moment, slowly leaning over his right leg and feeling the pull on his muscles. Teaching others to fight - maybe that wouldn't be too bad. It was all he ever did, anyways, but whether or not Link would still be willing to pick up a sword when Calamity Ganon was defeated was up for debate. The feeling of the hilt in his hand was familiar, but not pleasant in any way. Link didn't know if he'd be able to wake up without immediately reaching for a weapon in fear.  
  
    _Let's wait until Calamity Ganon is defeated to talk about life careers_. Link gave Sidon a smile as he stood, hoping the joke came across. From the chuckle Sidon let out, he assumed it did. Link began slowly pulling himself into a standing position, and Sidon jumped up to help him. A large red and white hand was offered, and Link was once again reminded of just how _tall_ the Zora prince was as he stood.  
  
   "Back to training?" Sidon asked. Link nodded. "Take it easy, my friend! I will see you later." Link waved, then turned to pick up his bow. He could rest when Calamity Ganon was dead and gone.  
  
\-----------------  
  
   At the healer's suggestion, Link was heading for a swimming pool to give his left leg a needed workout. The bandages were off of his side, revealing a very raw, red patch of skin and a long scar to add to Link's growing collection. The pool that he'd been given directions to was usually empty, which he was grateful for. He didn't need to feel inadequate and weak watching the Zora swim with a strength and grace Link could only dream of.  
  
   As he reached the small, quiet pool, Link began stripping down to his underwear. A toe dipped into the water revealed that it was pleasantly cool, and Link stepped in. After wading up to his thighs, he took a deep breath and submerged himself. The water felt wonderful, and Link did a few test kicks before resurfacing. His leg wasn't in any more pain than from walking, so he took that as a green light to keep going.  
  
   The pool was wide enough that Link could do laps. He started with backstrokes, not wanting to push his legs before they were properly warmed up. Then he switched to sidestroke, feeling the pull of the water under his hands. Breastroke, freestyle, then backstroke again. After he felt sufficiently ready, Link switched to butterfly. He hated butterfly, but it was undeniably a good workout.  
  
   When he paused after a few laps, a voice called out.  
  
   "Do all Hylians swim so strangely?" Link turned, treading water, and was greeted by Sidon. He swam back to waist-deep water so he could use his arms for signing before he answered.  
  
    _It's good exercise, and not all of us have fins._ Sidon raised an eyebrow, smiling. _What are you doing here?  
_  
   "I come here to clear my head now and then. It's normally empty." There was a moment where Sidon's eyes flickered down to the scar along his side and the ever-present smile faltered. Link fought the urge to try and hide himself with his arms. The moment passed, though, and the smile returned. "But I don't mind sharing! Especially not with a friend."  
  
   Sidon shed what little he wore and dove into the water. Link watched, fascinated, as the prince turned into a blur of red and white under the water. It was so graceful, and yet so powerful at the same time. It made Link feel like a gangly, clumsy kid trying to impersonate something he wasn't. This was the exact reason he'd wanted to swim alone, but something about Sidon felt different. Yes, Link felt like a fool next to the prince's swimming skills, but he didn't quite mind it. And he didn't mind watching him swim, either. When Sidon resurfaced, Link tried to look like he hadn't been staring. Sidon's sly grin told Link he had failed, and he felt his cheeks turning pink.  
  
   "Are you going to join me?" Link snorted, shaking the wet hair from his eyes.  
  
    _I'm nowhere near as fast as you. You'll leave me in the dust._ He made his way over to Sidon anyways.  
  
   "How about you show me your strange way of swimming?" Link laughed. He couldn't say no to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I named my favourite horse Epona in my home game. She's blue and beautiful and I love her


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a shorter chapter, I'll be posting the next one ASAP! Hope you all enjoy the extra content :)
> 
> Thank you for all the sweet comments! They really encourage me to keep writing, and I appreciate the feedback. Don't be scared to comment, y'all!

   Link woke up incredibly sore the next morning. He didn't want to move at all, let alone get up and stretch, but he forced himself out of bed. The healers had let him move into the inn since he wasn't severly injured any more, but he did have to check in twice a day for more healing sessions. Link appreciated having his own room again, though, and he was glad that he wasn't as much of a burden to the healers.  
     
   After a half hour of stretching, the screaming pain was down to a mild whimper, and Link got dressed for the day. He didn't have an exact plan, but staying in his room all day wasn't an option. Waving to the innkeeper as he left, Link began to wander aimlessley around the Zora kingdom. The marble-like rock that formed the walkways was cool against his hand as it trailed along a railing. Link would never cease to be fascinated by the designs that formed the halls of the Zora people - he wished he could meet the person behind it all, but they were long dead, even with the extended lifeline all Zora had.  
  
   Link wondered what Hyrule Castle looked like without all the smoke and monsters. The ruins surrounding it gave him some idea, but those were presumably just houses and farms, not castles. A traveler he'd met at one of the stables had talked about supposedly amazing cuisine from 100 years ago, and another had spoken at length about the Royal Guard. It all sounded so fancy, but no matter how much he tried, Link couldn't remember a thing. The few flashes of memories that Link had - of Revali, Mipha, and Daruk - were nothing to base his past off of. He had no idea who his parents were, of being Zelda's knight, of what his entire life had been. Every time he spoke to Impa, it was a bitter reminder of who he wasn't. He wasn't the Link that she remembered, nor the one that had befriended the Champions or protected Zelda. Everyone that used to know him was dead, trapped in Hyrule Castle with Ganon, or 100 years old and completely unwilling to talk about his past. Link didn't have the time to track down the locations Zelda had photographed on his Sheikah Slate, either, so there was no hope there. Even here, in the Zora domain, there were people who remembered him, but Link just felt awkward talking to them. Some of them still hated him for getting Mipha killed, anyways. Link didn't blame them. He would hate himself, too, if he were to get someone that important harmed. If he got Sidon hurt...  
  
   Link shook his head, refocusing. Now wasn't the time to have an identity crisis or a guilt trip. As he looked around, Link realized he was back at the pool he and Sidon had swam in the day before. He sat down at the edge, lacking the energy to do laps. Maybe in a few minutes Link would make himself get up and swim, but for the moment he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. The surface of the water was calm and serene, reflecting the cavernous and intricately detailed ceiling. How had anyone even reached up there to carve it out so smoothly?  
     
   "Something on your mind?" Link recognized Sidon's voice. He watched as the prince's reflection drew closer and closer, until Sidon was standing next to him. Goddess, Link only came up to Sidon's shin when he was sitting like this. How could someone be so impossibly tall?   
  
    _Just... stuff._ Link wrinkled his nose, sitting back and stretching his legs in front of him. _I can't remember much, and it can get under my skin sometimes._   
     
   "Ah." Sidon responded. "I can understand why that would bother you! If I lost all my memories I would be quite distressed... Is there not anyone you can talk to? I know many of the Zora remember you fondly." The prince sat down next to him, but Link still felt tiny in comparison.   
  
    _Talking to them is just awkard. Talking to anyone who remembers me is. I'm not the person they think I am._ Link sighed. _Some of them aren't so fond of me, either._   
  
   "Like Muzu." Sidon nodded, the tail attatched to his head bobbing. Link scrunched his nose again. Muzu had a point, even if he did apologize. Mipha was gone, and Link was partially to blame, wasn't he? "I quite like who you are, though!" Link felt the tips of his ears heating up.  
  
  _I'll be fine._ Link shrugged. _It's just weird not having memories sometimes._    
  
   "You can make new memories, though." Link blinked up at Sidon. "You're here now! I, for one, am honored to be amongst your new memories." The prince looked so genuine that Link was taken aback for a moment. Sidon wasn't making a joke, and something about the way his amber eyes gazed down at Link made his heart do a quick flip.  
  
    _The honor is all mine_ , Link signed. Sidon grinned, his features becoming more handsome than normal as they lit up.   
  
   "Excellent! If you fall asleep for another 100 years, I hope you remember me when you wake up. Even if you don't, I'll gladly tell you everything I remember about how courageous and brave you are!" Link ducked away from Sidon's gaze, his face heating up. He couldn't handle praise as it was, and Sidon really meant it.   
  
   Desperate to change the subject, lest Sidon praise him more, Link stood up. _You want to go swimming again?_   
  
   "Absolutely!" The prince dove into the water, and Link tried to will away the red on his cheeks as he took off his shirt. He was going to have to work on that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!
> 
> Thanks again to Bunny for test reading ;*

   After three more days spent training, swimming with Sidon, and being attended to by healers, Link was cleared to leave and go after Divine Beast Vah Naboris. He stocked up on supplies, focusing on fruits that had high water content and small, nutrient-packed traveler's bars. Link wasn't sure what to do with the Zora armor - It would just weight him down in the desert, but he had a feeling that just leaving it in the inn would be rude. After a few minutes of just staring at it, Link decided to leave it at the feet of Mipha's statue. He gazed up at her, making a silent promise to return and take the armor back.  
  
   After packing all his supplies, Link began saddling Epona. He wouldn't be taking her into the desert, but leaving her at a stable nearbye. She would be content there, and Link wouldn't have to worry about her being properly cared for. Epona would be spoiled rotten by the stablehands, Link suspected. She was never without friends whenever he dropped her off. Link almost wished he could take Epona with him, but the trek into the hot, sandy wastelands was his and his alone. His shoes weren't going to help push through the sand much, but Link didn't have anything designed for walking on sand. His legs were going to get one hell of a workout, but maybe once he'd gotten into Gerudo town someone would have something for sale.  
  
   "Link!" The Hylian looked up, surprised to see Sidon striding towards him, all muscle and cheer. "I wished to bid you farewell on your journey." Link smiled, then squeaked in surprise as Sidon lifted him off the ground in a tight hug, squeezing him tight against his chest. Link felt his heart rate speed up - probably from being squeezed half to death. "You will defeat Vah Naboris, I am sure of it!"  
  
   Link hugged back as best he could, patting Sidon's muscular chest. Despite the tight grip, the hug was nice. Link honestly couldn't remember the last time he was hugged, but he wished it had happened sooner. As he was set down, Sidon kneeled to his level. He looked at Link with a serious expression, his hands gripping his shoulders. Link felt sturdy, like he could go limp and Sidon would still be holding him up. It was oddly comforting.  
  
   "You must stay safe, Link. Hyrule needs you." Sidon's expression softened slightlly, his amber gaze looking over Link's face. "... I need you, too." Link blinked, caught off guard by the sudden closeness. Sidon cared about him that much? He could feel his ears getting warm from being stared at, just like they had when Sidon had suggested he pass as a girl.  
  
  _...I will._ He signed with a firm nod. Link had a feeling the next time he took down a squad of Lizalfoes, he wouldn't be quite as reckless as normal. He didn't want to let Sidon down, nor did he want to end up in the healer's temple again. The Zora prince grinned and stood back up, looking satisfied.  
  
   "Excellent! You are always welcome back in the Zora domain, should you wish to return. I would be glad to see you again." Link nodded. He knew he would be back eventually, even if it meant travelling via shrine and leaving Epona behind.  
  
    _I'll be back_. He signed, pulling himself onto Epona. Link took a last look at Sidon before clicking his tongue and leading Epona away from the Zora kingdom.

\------------------------

   Link's mouth tasted like metal. His tongue had bled heavily when he'd accidentally bit down on it - lightning, he had learned, made your body seize. It also left a scar, red patterns running down his shoulder and arm, clearly visible with the Gerudo clothing Link was wearing. But the monster poisoning Vah Naboris was gone. Urbosa had given Link her fury, and Riju had her Thunder Helm returned. Now Link stood just outside Gerudo town - it had only taken him two days to find it, and an hour to find appropraite clothing - and his Sheikah Slate was ready to take him away.  
  
   But take him... where? All four Divine Beasts had been calmed, but Link knew he needed time before taking on Calamity Ganon. He could return to Impa, but seeing her just reminded him of how he wasn't who she expected him to be... No, he didn't want to see Impa. Nor did he want to stay in Gerudo town - it was too hot, and while the loose, flowy clothing was comfortable, being called a vai was not. Being flirted with by the Gerudo women, while Link was sure they meant well, just made him want to leave more. They weren't subtle, and Link was certain his face had turned a new shade of red after one woman made it very clear she wanted him to spend the night with her. He didn't like the attention at all, especially now that he'd defeated Vah Naboris. Being seen as a hero somehow encouraged the flirting, and Link simply didn't know how to handle it.  
  
   Wiping sweat from his forehead, Link longed for a cool bath. Water in general would be nice. While they weren't quite in a drought, the Gerudo people were very careful about their water consumption, and a full bath was a luxury Link missed. Stepping into the shrine just outside Gerudo town, Link made his decision. He would stop by Hateno village to leave what he didn't need at the house he had bought, get some changes of clothes that hid his new scar, and then he would return to the Zora domain and swim until all the sand stuck in his hair was gone.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
   As soon as he reformed, Link took a deep breath in, the refreshing smell of water flooding his nose. He didn't realise just how much he missed water. God, he was going to swim nonstop. Link greeted the guards and citizens as he passed, heading for the Mipha's statue. He'd promised he would return for his armor, and he was going to keep that promise.  
  
   As Link neared the statue, he saw the familiar figure of Sidon kneeled at the base. He cleared his throat as he reached hearing distance. Sidon looked up, startled, and then grinned and stood. Just like the last time Link had seen him, Sidon swept him up into a hug.  
  
   "You're back! I saw the red light when you defeated Vah Naboris - I knew you would do it!!" Link laughed. He'd missed Sidon's permentantly upbeat attitude almost more than water. His heart was doing strange flip-flops, too - maybe Sidon was hugging him so tight his pulse was affected?  
  
   Sidon set Link down and pulled away, his cheeks green from... excitement? Probably excitement. Link looked back at the base of the statue, surprised to see his armor surrounded by an assortment of other items. Shells, gemstones, what looked like hand-carved jewelry, and items Link didn't immediately recognize were sitting around his armor.  
  
    _What happened here?_ Link signed, gently removing his armor from the pile.  
  
   "Oh! It seems you started something by leaving your armor there. People have been leaving things as gifts for Mipha's sacrafice, and for your fight against Vah Ruta." Link paused, looking up at Sidon in confusion.  
     
    _People are leaving things here for... me?_ Sidon nodded. Link stared down at the objects. He didn't know what he was feeling. Confused, definitely, but a mix of guilt and pride were fighting in his stomach. Pride, because people thought he was worth leaving gifts. Guilt, because people were leaving gifts for someone that didn't deserve them. It was his fault Mipha was dead, after all. Guilt won out, and Link abruptly looked away. He felt sick.  
  
  _I was going to stay at the inn for a bit._ Link signed, carefully putting Mipha's armor into his bag. He didn't see Sidon's concerned look until he glanced back up. _What?_  
  
   "... Nothing, my friend." Sidon wiped the frown from his face, giving Link his familiar toothy grin. "Come! I will walk you to the inn."  
  
   Sidon chattered on about the changes since Link had left. The Zora were hoping to establish trade routes now that Vah Ruta's rain had ended, and they were planning on sending scouts out to nearbye villages to meet with the leaders of said villages. Link nodded, staying quiet as they walked. Sidon had a nice, easy voice to listen to, and Link didn't feel much like talking.  
  
   "The Lynel up on Ploymus Mountain is making our scouting plans quite difficult though. We aren't sure of the range of his territory, and until he leaves or is defeated, sending scouts out is too risky. We could send a squadron, but we need time to prepare. He uses shock arrows, which as you know is incredibly dangerous for us Zora - what?" Sidon looked down as Link tapped his arm.  
  
  _I can take care of it._ Sidon's eyes widened.  
  
   "Are you sure? It's nothing a squadron couldn't handle, we just haven't had the time to prepare-"  
  
  _It's fine. I can handle it._ Sidon nodded, pursing his lips.  
  
   "Alright, but at least let me send a few soldiers with you. Better safe than sorry!" Link shrugged. Sidon didn't need to waste manpower on him, especially not when the Zora would be at extra risk from the shock arrows. Besides, kiling the lynel might lift some of the guilt from the gifts people were leaving at Mipha's statue. Link nodded to himself - the next morning he would head out before anyone was up, and he would take care of the lynel.

\------------------------

   Link awoke before dawn, strapping on his Zora armor and checking over weapons before heading out. The guards gave him an odd look as he left, but said nothing. The trip up the mountain was relatively simple with the armor Mipha had made him and the many waterfalls. Moving carefully once he reached the top, Link started noticing the many shock arrows impaling the trees. Muzu had suggested he retrieve shock arrows from here to fight Vah Ruta, but Link had salvaged some from lizalfoes, so there was no need. Once he spotted the lynel, Link watched his movements for a while. It seemed to rely on the bow and arrows, so staying close would give him the advantage there, but the massive hooves would be a problem...

\------------------------

   Link dodged another arrow. The beast was close to dying, but so was he. There was an arrowhead lodged in his shoulder that wasn't helping anything. Another dodged arrow gave Link the perfect opening for a flurry attack - please die already - and then he darted away again, before those hooves could kick at him. A few more hits should do it, Link just had to be careful. One more lucky hit could take him down, too. Another opening appeared, and Link rushed in. He shoved his sword in deep, and the scream of pain told him he'd hit something vital. Link backed away again, watching the lynel fall to the ground. Finally. He closed his eyes, not wanting to watch it die in front of him. He'd seen enough death for a lifetime.  
  
   A hot pain snapped Link's eyes back open. An arrow was buried in his abdomen, and as he locked eyes with the lynel he saw a flash of satisfaction as it died. Link had been too cocky, assuming the lynel didn't have the energy to do anything but pass away.  
  
   Link felt the ground hit his back with a jolt. He wanted to get up, needed to get up and get back to the Zora, but his limbs wouldn't respond. Staring up at the sky, Link cursed himself for not letting Sidon send someone with him. Better safe than sorry, indeed. He shouldn't have been so stupid as to go alone. His limbs were going cold, his vision was starting to fade, and everything felt very fuzzy. For a moment, Link thought he saw Mipha standing over him, frowning, as his vision became starry and black. His last thought as he lost consciousness was, _Sidon is going to be so upset with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, didn't quite mean for that to be a cliffhanger, but don't worry - the next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> Also, look up lightning strike scars. They're really cool!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry to leave you hanging last time - I hope this makes up for it. Prepare for the two seconds of angst promised in the story summary!  
> I'm posting this at 11 pm, so forgive any spelling errors or strange wording.
> 
> Thanks to Bunny for test reading, you beautiful land mermaid.

   Waking was a slow, painful process. Blinking his eyes open, the familiar ceiling of the Zora healer's temple greeted him. The lights were dim, which Link was incredible grateful for. Without moving, Link tried to take note of all his wounds. His right shoulder was in significantly less pain than it was with the arrowhead in, so it had probably been removed. The majority of the hot, aching pain was from the left side of his abdomen, where the other arrow had struck. That had probably been removed as well.

   Carefully, Link tried to push himself up with his left arm. The pain didn't worsen much, and when he was sitting upright Link looked around the curtained-off area. It was the same as before, but there was no Sidon to greet him. His Sheikah Slate was on a bedside table to the right. He had a tunic on this time, and lifting it revealed the bandages wrapped around his torso.

   Link felt fuzzy still, not quite able to focus on much. Maybe he hit his head on the way down? Link grabbed at the Sheikah Slate and stared down at his map for a solid five minutes before realizing he didn't know what he was looking at it for. After sitting in quiet for an hour or so, looking at various things on the slate and slowly regaining his focus, the curtains around Link's bed parted. The blue zora healer who entered looked surprised to see him awake.

   "Ah, Hero! I wasn't expecting you to wake up this soon." The healer walked to his side. "I'm going to take a look at your abdomen, okay? Your shoulder should heal nicely, but the other arrow nicked your intestines. We healed the cut before much damage was done, but we need to make sure it doesn't get infected." Link nodded, lifting his shirt with his left arm. "You also hit your head, but it isn't concussed. You may feel a bit off for an hour or two, though." Ah. That explained the fuzzyness.

   "You're very lucky, you know. Sidon found you just in time. If he hadn't, the damage would be much worse, and you might have bled out... To be honest, I'm not sure why you didn't." Mipha's grace, Link though. That's why he saw her before passing out. He must have been closer to death than he realized. "I don't know what you were thinking, taking on the lynel alone." Link shrugged his left shoulder. It was because he was a damn fool was why.

   The Zora remained relatively quiet as he peeled back the bandages and carefully prodded the wound, only making quiet hums of approval. He set a hand over the damaged area, and the strange feeling of magic healing made Link crinkle his nose. Mipha's had always felt softer - or, the one memory Link had felt softer. He could only assume that was how it normally felt, as opposed to the harsh tingling he was feeling now.

    The healer reapplied the bandages after a few minutes, looking satisfied and standing up to leave. "It looks as good as it can. I know Sidon will want to know you're awake." The blue Zora hesistated as he pulled back the curtain, looking like he was debating on something. "... He wouldn't sleep, you know. We had to slip him a sleep aid in his drink to get him to rest." With that, the Zora left, leaving Link feeling confused and guilty. Sidon wouldn't sleep because of him? Why? Shouldn't he be angry? The guilt coiled in his stomach, hot and thick. Link shouldn't have tried to take on the lynel alone. Sidon probably had things to do that were put off because of him, and now he was burdening the healers for a second time...

   Link closed his eyes, trying not to let the guilt eat him alive. He would apologize to Sidon and leave as soon as he could. He couldn't hinder the Zora people any more than he had already. On the positive side, maybe whoever had left things at Mipha's statue would take them back.

   The curtains were flung open, startling Link's eyes open. Sidon stood there, staring at him. Link looked down at his hands, shame prickling his insides. Footsteps drew closer, until the Zora prince was right next to the bed. Link kept his gaze firmly on his lap. He couldn't look at Sidon. He didn't want to see whatever anger or upset was on Sidon's face.

   Sidon took Link's hands in his, sitting on a stool by the bed. The Hylian looked at the red and white hands covering his, confused.

   "I -" The prince stopped and cleared his throat. "You weren't in your room, and by the time I got to you..." The guilt clawed its way into Link's throat. "You were so pale, and the healers weren't sure if you would make it." Link squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want this. He never wanted this.

   "Link, please look at me." Link forced himself to meet Sidon's gaze, finding it more difficult than any monster fight. The prince had an expression that he didn't understand - something sad, but there was more to it than that. "I thought I'd lost you. Never, ever scare me like that again. My heart can't handle it."

   Link felt hot pinpricks behind his eyes. Sidon wasn't mad, but Link wasn't expecting this, and he didn't know how to handle it. His chest ached, but it wasn't from either of his wounds. Link didn't know how to express how horrible he felt, even if Sidon hadn't been holding his hands. Signing 'sorry' wasn't enough, but he didn't know what was.

   "Please promise me you will never put yourself in danger like that again." Link nodded, swallowing thickly. "Promise me." Link tugged on his hands. Sidon looked down, seeming to not realize that he was holding them. He released his grip and looked back at Link.

 _I promise. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry_. Link signed. _I didn't think-_ He stopped midsign, dropping his hands to his lap. Excuses wouldn't help. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the hot tears and clenching his fists. This was definitely worse than Sidon being upset or angry. Link could just apologize and leave then, but Sidon being worried? That felt a thousand times more horrible. A tear trickled out, despite his efforts. Link felt a scaly finger brush it aside and cup his cheek.

   "You are so, so important, Link." He hiccuped, another tear escaping. Dammit, Link didn't want to cry in front of Sidon. "There's no one else like you in all of Hyrule." Sidon carefully wrapped an arm around Link, pulling him close. Link gasped for air, his lungs shuddering as he leaned into Sidon's shoulder. He didn't think he deserved the comfort, but Link couldn't bring himself to move away. "I told you before you left - Hyrule needs you. I need you." Link gave up, letting the tears roll down his cheeks as he seemed to lose control of his breathing. His chest heaved in stuttering gasps, small noises coming out of this throat unbidden.

   The two stayed like that, Link heaving in lungfuls of air and Sidon holding him close. Link felt like a dam had broken - he had been holding so much back, and this had been pebble that started a rockslide. It wasn't just that Sidon was worried to the point of not sleeping because of him. It was seeing Mipha and not feeling a thing. It was the guilt upon seeing gifts left at her statue's feet. It was the realization that he would have died if not for her, and so many little things that had piled and piled and piled, and it was all crashing down at once.

   Link finally managed to stem the flow of tears after a solid minute of crying. He regained full control of his breathing, taking deep breaths until they were smooth and even. The Hylian pulled back, his eyes puffy and his cheeks and nose red. The sleeve of his tunic was disgustingly snotty, and Link was incredibly embarrassed at having broken down in front of the goddamn _prince_. Sidon wiped away the tear tracks from his face, smiling gently as Link looked up at him.

   "So you won't fight lynels alone any more, right?" Link snorted, rubbing at his eyes and nodding. Sidon grinned, and Link felt the heavy weight that had come with the breakdown lifting. The overall mood felt lighter, and there was a decicive ' _we're moving on_ ' sensation. "Excellent! Now, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Link nodded, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He struggled momentarily trying to change into a clean tunic with an injured shoulder, but succeeded with minimal help from Sidon. Link only got caught in the shirt once, and Sidon gently lifted the fabric over his head for him, brushing against his ear on accident. The touch startled Link, sending shivers down his spine, but he did his best to ignore it and focus on putting his clean shirt on.

   There was a moment where Link could feel Sidon staring, probably at his lightning scar. The few people who had seen him without full clothing tended to stare at the ever growing collection of scars covering his torso, so Link brushed the gaze aside, moving on to his clothes. If he hadn't been so busy pulling his new shirt over his head, Link might have felt Sidon looking not just at his scars, but over his back muscles and trailing down the curve of his spine. He might have seen the prince's face flush a dark green as he looked away, too, but Link was too focused on getting his shirt on. He decided not to try and put on boots after realizing that bending over to put them on would be near impossible. The Zora wouldn't mind him being barefoot - they didn't wear shoes, after all.  
  
\------------------------- 

   Sidon led Link to a quiet area just outside the Zora architecture, following a stone pathways through the trees. It was midafternoon, a warm breeze tickling Link's skin as they walked. The light streamed through the trees, falling across the stones in random patterns. Sidon was relatively quiet as they walked, but it was a nice kind of quiet. No pressure to make conversation. Link let his gaze wander as they walked, looking at the trees and plants. He didn't recognize all of them, but he'd spent most of his time in the Zora domains actually in the Zora domain. Link looked over to Sidon, considering asking him if he knew.

   Instead he got distracted by Sidon's... well, everything. His posture spoke of regality, and Link had gotten a brief glimpse of how gracefully he handled politics when he spoke to his father and Muzu about Mipha's armor. He had seen, and felt firsthand, how powerful Sidon's swimming was. His broad chest clearly wasn't for lack of effort, either - the muscles underneath could probably throw Link across a room, or bench press him. And yet he had the control to be incredibly gentle, as he had when wiping Link's tears. It was no wonder he had a fanclub.

   Sidon glanced down at Link quizzically, noticing the staring. Link looked away, the tips of his pointed ears heating up. Why was he embarrassed? He was just admiring Sidon like he'd admired Riju's commanding persona, as young as she was. Or Teba's dedication to the Rito people. Why was Sidon any different? They were friends. Friends admired friends, right? The two travelers searching for the Silent Princess flower spoke praise about each other nonstop, and they were friends. Or, no, they were married, but Link was sure he wasn't the only person to think of his friend like that...

   Link was so deep in thought he didn't notice Sidon had stopped walking until he ran into his arm. He stepped back, his pink ears and cheeks reddening further, and glanced up at Sidon.

   "We're here." Sidon smiled, and Link looked in front of him. They were at a small clearing with a fountain in the center, reminiscent of the swooping Zora palace's architecture. It depicted a young Zora woman, posed on her knees with her hands cupped to her lips as if she was drinking. She was seated upon a short cylinder, and water spilled from her hands, splashing gently onto her knees and into the pool below.

   The clearing had flagstone scattered around, and it may have once been a path, but nature had taken over. Moss and grass covered the ground, soft under Link's bare feet. A few stone benches clearly made for Zora-sized people were around the edges, mostly free of plant life. What may have once been neatly organized flowers in planter boxes around the edge of the fountain was now widespread flower patches, white and yellow and blue, spreading over the ground in no particular pattern. The sunlight dappled the ground, warming Link's skin. It smelled earthy and fresh, and Link thought it was beautiful.

   "I used to come here as a child when I wanted to get away. Its upkeep hasn't been high on my list of priorities, though, so I apologize for that." Link shook his head, walking to the fountain and sitting down amongst the flowers, carefully smoothing a patch down to minimize flower-crushing. They would grow back just fine even if Link hadn't been as careful. He picked one of the white flowers, twirling it between his fingers. Sidon sat on the edge of the fountain itself.

   "Mipha planted the flowers when she found out I came here. It was a very sweet gesture." Sidon looked up at the sky, his gaze distant. "I wonder if she would even remember that..." Link watched Sidon. He wondered if he had been as close to Mipha as he was to her brother. Would she have brought him somewhere like this? Would she hold him while he cried? Would she make Link feel as safe as Sidon did?

   Link looked down at his hands. They were tying flower stems together without him realizing, although they stopped once he focused on them. It was an oddly familiar feeling, but he couldn't remember where or when he'd done this before. Muscle memory didn't mean actual memories. Link restarted, looking back up to Sidon. The prince was looking down at him, a smile on his lips, and something in his eyes that Link couldn't place. Link was realizing that same look was becoming more and more frequent, even if he had no clue what it was.

   "You continue to surprise me, Link." Link raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't think you were the kind of person who makes flower crowns!" He shrugged, pausing his hands to sign _pretty_ , and then returning to the task at hand. Sidon chuckled.

   The two sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the breeze and the pleasant scenery. Link's thoughts went back to his breakdown, and to Sidon's worry. He couldn't think of a time that anyone else had seemed to care so much. There had been the woman who sold him fireproof potions before his trip up Death Mountain, but she just seemed worried he might die of heat if she didn't. Impa cared, but Link had a feeling she cared about him because he was trying to save Hyrule, and that she cared more about the Link that she had known. Nobody had cared about Link much since he had woken up. He didn't think he had cared so much about someone, either. If their roles had been reversed, if Sidon had faced the lynel, Link wouldn't have left Sidon's side willingly. It was a strange realization, and Link wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it.

   Link decided to deal with his newfound discovery later, and finished making the flower crown. The pattern of white-blue-yellow nicely contrasted the green of the stems, and Link had a feeling he had definitely done this before. He tapped Sidon on the leg, lifting the crown up to him.

   "For me?" Link nodded, and Sidon took the crown carefully in his hands and setting it on in his head. It perched carefully between his head fins, and the bright red complimented the flowers well. Link felt a small flip-flop in his chest as he stared. Sidon was beautiful, he decided. He may be tall and muscular and handsome, but there was definitely something pretty about the combination of flowers and the amber gaze Link was receiving. "How does it look?"

  _Beautiful_ , Link signed. Sidon's cheeks tinted green, and he quickly turned to look at his reflection in the fountain water. Link blinked. Was Sidon... embarrassed? That didn't seem like him, but it was the only reason Link could think of for him doing the Zora equivalent of blushing. Even if he was embarrassed, Link thought Sidon still looked beautiful. Friends told friends that, right?

   Sidon turned back around, his cheeks significantly less green. He moved to sit on the ground to the left of Link, taking the same precaution of smoothing an area out before. He took the crown off and placing it on Link's head. It was slightly too big, and fell down to his ears, resting on the bridge of his nose. Link shoved it up so that it wasn't in his eyes as much, but it slipped back down. He tried again, only to have it go right back to being in his eyes. Link huffed, frowning at the flowers resting on his nose. He felt Sidon shaking next to him, and looked over to see the prince stifling laughter.

   "Forgive me, my friend-" Sidon broke into laughter again. "You just - you're very cute!" Link opened and closed his mouth, not sure if he should be upset or not. His heart did another flip, and his cheeks turned red as he crossed his arms, deciding that he _was_ offended. Sidon only laughed harder. Link huffed again, trying to will the red away from his face. He really needed to find a way to stop that. Sidon's laughter turned into a cough, and he cleared his throat.

   "I mean no offense! It suits you, even if it's a bit too big." Sidon smiled sincerely. Link shook his head, the flowers shifting lower. "It does! It brings out the blue in your eyes." Link turned around and leaned over the fountain, putting his weight on his left arm, looking down at his reflection. He thought he just looked silly, frowning at himself. His eyes did seem more blue than usual, but it was difficult to really see around the flowers. Link carefully moved his right arm to lift the crown away from his eyes. His hair was a mess, sticking up in every which way, and his lips looked oddly childish as he pouted.

 _I look silly_. Link signed, turning back around and letting the crown drop back down. It was Sidon's turn to shake his head, the tail attached to the back of his head swishing. Link hummed his dissent, but neither of them pushed it any farther. They settled back into a comfortable silence, Link leaning against Sidon. The warm sun was making him drowsy, and sitting with Sidon was calming. The prince's arm made a wonderful pillow, Link decided. He could fall asleep like this if he didn't move soon...

   Link was woken by Sidon gently patting his leg, his dreams chased away. They had been oddly peaceful, as opposed to his usual nightmares. "Wake up, my friend. We should get you back to the healers to have your bandages changed." Link blinked blearily up at him.  
  
    _How long was I asleep?_ He asked.

   "An hour at most. I didn't want to disturb you. You seemed... peaceful." Link stood up, stretching as much as he could with his injuries. Peaceful wasn't something he had felt since he'd awoken. Constant fighting for his life had taken any chances of that away, but just sitting in the sun had been relaxing. Sidon followed suit, waiting for Link before starting back for the Zora domain. Link followed, a fleeting wish that they could stay in that clearing forever passing through his mind. Maybe peaceful was a good word to describe it. He shook the thoughts away - Calamity Ganon wouldn't wait for Link to chase dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the angst, followed by my attempt at fluff!
> 
> Fun fact - I based Link's breakdown off of the ones I have. I let things built and build and try not to let it bother me, but once I crack it all comes crashing down. It isn't fun, but it feels so freeing afterwards. Would not reccomend, though. 0/10 not a good way to cope with emotions.
> 
> To be honest, I'm pretty sure Link is going to have some serious mental health issues at the end of it all. Constantly fighting for his life and sleeping irregular hours cannot be good for you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I wanted to keep this spoiler-free, so there's no descriptions of the actual fight with Ganon. After this chapter, it's all my own writing with no game to base off, so I hope you enjoy! I know it's a little short, sorry  
> Also, your comments are all so sweet? Please don't be afraid to comment, I love reading your responses!!
> 
> As always, thanks to Bunny for test reading
> 
> If any of you are interested, I cosplayed Gerudo Link at Fanime ---> http://prince-cake.tumblr.com/tagged/gerudo%20link%20cosplay

   The morning that Link left, something in his gut told him it was time. Ganon needed to be taken down, _now_. The innkeeper must have noticed the difference, wishing Link 'the best of luck' in a somber tone of voice. None of the civilians said hello or good morning, all stepping aside as Link passed. Maybe they could feel it, too - the tightening in the gut, the faintest trace of fear in the back of their minds, the bitter taste in their mouths. Today was the day one of two things would happen: Ganon would die, or Link would die, and Hyrule would fall with him.  
  
   Link felt heavy as he walked to the stables. This was the end of his quest, be it by victory or death. If he had any ends to tie up, now would be the time - he could teleport to whatever shrines he needed to and come back for Epona. Link had a feeling that if he didn't go now, though, he wouldn't ever. There would always be one last thing to do; one last person to talk to, one last korok to find, one last shrine to defeat, one last moment before he left it all behind. Link couldn't say goodbye to everyone he wanted to, so he wouldn't say goodbye to any. He had to go before he changed his mind.  
  
   Even Epona was quiet as Link saddled her. He knew she would stay with him until the end, whatever happened. She was stubborn as all hell whenever Link tried to send her away to safety in battle, refusing to leave his side. What he did to deserve a horse like that, Link would never understand. If they both survived, he was going to feed her endura carrots until they went extinct, and Epona was fat and happy. The idea made Link chuckle as he tightened the saddle straps. Epona and him, travelling around Hyrule on a mission to find and eat every carrot until the end of their days...  
  
   Link sobered quickly as he remembered that today could _be_ the end of their days. He shuffled through his bag until he found the last of his carrots, offering them to Epona. She snorted and began chowing down. Maybe she knew how important today was, too.  
  
   "It's time, isn't it?" Link turned around. Sidon stood, his ever-present smile gone, watching Link prepare for battle. He nodded, an ache in his chest. Link hoped to the Goddess that he would see Sidon again. In all his travels, no one else had been as close a friend. No one else made Link as happy, nor did he think anyone could, even if they tried. Whenever Sidon was around, Link felt... safe wasn't the word. Content, maybe. Like he could sit and stay forever and be fine with it.  
  
   "You will succeed. I know it." Sidon stepped forward and set his hands on Link's shoulders. As he gazed up at the Zora prince, Link was reminded of the time he had left to fight Naboris. Sidon had said something similar then, too. He had been much more cheerful, though, as opposed to the deadly serious expression he was wearing now. That felt like so long ago, even though it was only a little over a month.  
  
  _Thank you._ Link signed. He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay, to never fight Ganon, to just abandon everything and stop being the hero. Part of him wished Sidon would turn and leave so he didn't have to say goodbye. Maybe if Link hadn't befriended him this would be easier, walking away and doing what had to be done. Facing death wouldn't be so terrifying if he had nothing to lose.  
  
   "You'll see me again." An echo of Sidon's normal smile flashed, and then faded. "You _will_." Link didn't know who Sidon was trying to reassure, himself or Link. Maybe both. They both needed it.  
  
   Sidon kneeled in front of Link, staring intensely. There was something behind his gaze that Link couldn't pinpoint - the same thing he had been seeing, over and over again. He had a feeling it was connected to all the times his stomach had flip-flopped when Sidon hugged him or told him he was wonderful, or when Link would get distracted just watching Sidon just exist.  
  
   Link stared back, not knowing what to do. There was a long moment where it felt like something was going to happen. Link didn't know what _something_  was, but he thought he wanted it to happen. At the same time, he was terrified of that something. What if it wasn't really there? What if LInk was imagining things, or misreading the situation? That was what scared Link the most about the something - that it was just in his head, but for a second, he thought Sidon was leaning in, moving closer -  
  
   Epona snorted and shoved her nose into Link's hair, and he jumped from surprise, turning to look at her in confusion. Sidon let go of his grip and stood up, the moment broken. Link wasn't sure if he loved Epona slightly less than usual for breaking the building tension, or if he loved her even more for it.  
  
   "I'm rooting for you." Sidon said. "We all are."  
  
   Link hauled himself onto Epona's back. He gave Sidon one long, final look. This was what he had to fight for. This was waiting for him to survive. That something was going to be here if - no, _when_  - he defeated Ganon. And then he would return, and maybe try and put a name to the flip-flopping ache in his chest, and Sidon would be with him. All of his red and white muscles, his toothy grin, his constant cheer, all of him. Sidon would be waiting.  
  
  _Goodbye_.  
  
\-------------------------

   Link stared up at Ganon. He had moved beyond being terrified after the first blow Ganon had landed, focusing on just staying alive. He was exhausted, nearly out of potions, and Link had no idea how much more it would take to kill Calamity Ganon. Epona was, miraculously, not injured, but there was only so much she could do to evade his attacks. A desperate, panicky fear was clawing up Link's throat. He couldn't do it, he was going to die. Link was going to die, and Hyrule was going to fall. Riju, Yunobo, Impa, they were all going to die. Hateno Village, and the house he was trying to make a home, all gone, overrun by monsters. The Rito wouldn't have clear skies to fly in, the Zora would be drowned in their own homes, Sidon -  
  
   Sidon.  
  
   Link would _not_ let Sidon die. Sidon was the best thing about his mishmashed excuse for a life, and the Zora deserved to have a peaceful existence. No more lynels, no more lizalfoes, no more thunderstorms tormenting Sidon's kingdom. Link was going to made _damn sure_ that Sidon had a kingdom left to rule. Link never wanted to see Sidon without his smile, and Ganon wasn't going to take that away.  
  
   There was something waiting for Link, too. If he survived, he could find out what would have happened back at the stables if Epona hadn't intervened. Link could sit in the sunlight by the abandoned fountain for as long as he liked, resting against Sidon's side. Link could investigate the flip-flopping, happy sensation he got whenever Sidon was near. He could make sure Sidon was always smiling.  
  
   Sidon had told him that they would see each other again. A new determination rose, shoving the fear back down Link's throat. If Sidon believed in him, then he could defeat Ganon. He _would_ defeat Ganon.  
  
\-------------------------

   "May I ask... do you really remember me?"  
  
   Link stared at the girl before him. She was beautiful, her entire form lightly glowing, with long blonde hair and a simple white dress. She looked every bit a princess, and Link felt disgusting in comparison, covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. This was Zelda. This was the person he had served under, the person he had fought for, the reason he had gone on this quest. She was finally real, finally here. Her gaze was regal, her smile gentle, her eyes as blue as the sky. She looked like grace personified.  
  
   And Link couldn't remember a thing about her. He didn't know what he expected - maybe for his memories to come flooding back once Ganon was dead, maybe for Zelda to have some magical cure, but a complete and utter blank wasn't it. He had spent the last - Goddess, how long had he fought Ganon? - however long trying not to die, and now he was being stared at by someone he didn't know. Link was exhausted.  
  
   "... You don't." The smile faltered for a moment, then it was back. "It doesn't matter. You did it, Link. You saved Hyrule." Link didn't know how to feel, especially with the way Zelda said his name, like she'd said it a thousand times before. His legs and hands were shaking from a mix of fear and relief. Ganon was dead. Everything Link had done since waking up was all to end Ganon, and now it was over. Link was done.  
  
   The grass met his knees as Link unwillingly dropped down. He stared up at Zelda, her graceful smile, quickly turning into concern, answering no questions. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't have a purpose looming over his head. Link could do whatever he wanted. He could go to Riju and let her know Urbosa was finally free. He could go to Beedle and buy out his whole store, just to see his smile. He could take Epona on a journey to eat every last carrot In Hyrule. He could do anything.  
  
   Instead, he cried.  
  
   From joy or relief, Link didn't know. Zelda sat beside him and held him as he sobbed, rubbing his back and running her fingers through his hair. Her soft, perfect voice reassured him as his own voice made half-choked out gasps and hiccups sound worse with vaguely human noises mixed in. The fact that the comfort was coming from someone he didn't know wasn't helping, either. Zelda's touch was so familiar, but Link didn't know why or how, and that confusion mixed in with the tear tracks on his face.  
  
   They sat in the field outside the castle for what felt like hours as Link let out all the pent-up fear, the anger, the stress that sat inside him from not knowing who he was. There was no magic memory restoration. He was still the same confused Link that had come out of the Shrine of Resurrection, but now he had no purpose. Zelda gently tried to pull him into her lap, but he twitched away as a gut reaction. For a moment she seemed frozen, or hurt, but she resumed her comforting without trying to pull Link any closer.  
  
   Link just felt worse. The moment felt like an echo of when Sidon had done the same thing for him, but Zelda was a stranger. Sidon was comforting and soothing and warm. Zelda was disorienting and calming at the same time, which clashed horribly and just made Link uncomfortable. Goddess help him, he couldn't stop crying.  
  
   Zelda began humming a melody, simple and easily looping back to the start. Something about the tune had a rapidly calming effect on Link. He started breathing deeply, in for four beats and out for eight. His chest was still shuddering, but after Zelda had started the song over for the fourth time, Link was able to wipe his eyes for the final time.

  
   The Princess of Hyrule stood, offering Link a hand up. He took it, his legs shaking from exhaustion, and she led him to Epona. The horse shoved her nose into Link's hair and snorted. Link huffed back at her.  
  
   "Link, we should go back to Hyrule Castle. You need to rest, and I..." She paused, looking around them and seeming to truly take in the environment. "I have a kingdom to rebuild." Link nodded, and he hoisted himself into Epona's saddle with much effort. Zelda followed suit, taking Link's hand, and there was the uncanny feeling of familiarity again. Link didn't have much time to process, though, as his eyes began to droop. He fell asleep leaning against Zelda, Epona slowly making her way through the fields as the sun shone bright in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Ganon is defeated and from here on out, there should be minimal angst, if any
> 
> Zelda is humming Zelda's lullabye!
> 
> Fun fact - I haven't beaten my game at home. I spoiled the end fight for myself just so I could keep writing this story. I think it was worth it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, and sorry it's so short! I was out of town for a while and didn't have a chance to edit or post. Don't worry, though, the next few chapters are already written! I just have to edit them :) I'll try to get the next one up this week - it's really long to make up for how short this one is!
> 
> I was overwhelmed by all the loving comments I got last chapter - I know you guys are all excited for Zelda and Link to be best buddies, but I'm afraid that isn't going to happen quite yet. It will, though! Your comments motivated me so much, I'm excited to write more Link/Zelda interactions. Please don't be afraid to comment!!
> 
> Thanks to Bunny for test reading!!

   The following weeks were hectic as all of Hyrule realized that Ganon was defeated. There were no more monsters plagueing the land, and the guardians were back to their original jobs of defending the people of Hyrule, and the Divine Beasts were resting peacefully. Messengers from all corners of the map were showing up to the castle, along with people volunteering to help out however they could. Impa was one of the first, Zelda hugging her feircley as soon as the old woman walked into the throne room.  
  
   The castle itself was in near perfect condition, aside from the damage Ganon had caused while fighting Link. Books, tables, candles, bedsheets - it had all been preserved from 100 years ago. There was no sign that havoc had destroyed thousands upon thousands of lives before Zelda contained the calamity. There was no sign that monsters had been ravaging the land for the past 100 years. The castle was a perfect time capsule.  
  
   The amount of people who wanted to help rebuild Hyrule was overwhelming. Within a week, a rough Royal Guard had been established, with Link testing their battle skills a little reluctantly - he didn't want to fight any more. A three-generation family had shown up, deciding that they would start going through old documents and treaties to re-establish trade routes. Grandparents sat with children and grandchildren, poring over piles of text and taking notes on anything relevant (the stack of notes was starting to look more like a book than a few sheets of paper). The chain of stables volunteered to run messages by horseback, and Link had informed them of the location and rules of the Gerudo people so they could be properly contacted - not on horseback, of course. He had also let a cartographer look over his Sheikah Slate to make a map of Hyrule.  
  
   Link was serving as Zelda's knight, and sort of advisor, since he had been walking the world and knew most of the cultures and customs. The way he fit at her side so easily unnerved him, and the way she reached for him without having to look spoke of a time long gone. Zelda knew him better than he knew himself, looking at him just when he was about to speak up, waiting expectantly for his opinions. After chefs had been hired, on days when Link was particularly stressed, Zelda would request foods that he couldn't remember eating, but tasted comforting all the same. She knew his favourite songs, his favourite books, what courtyard he liked to practice in the most. Zelda had even offered a hairtie just as Link was about to ask for one, when his hair was getting in his eyes too much for his liking.  
  
   It was incredibly confusing for Link. He was apparently falling into the same habits as the Link from 100 years ago, and Zelda was starting to treat him like he still was. On multiple occasions she had gone to hug him without thought, only for Link to flinch in response. Zelda would, for a split second, look incredibly confused and hurt, until she remembered and apologized. Link felt guilty every single time, no matter how much she reassured him that it wasn't his fault. Impa had tried many things to job his memory, including taking him to his old bedroom. Looking inside did nothing. Sleeping there just made him uncomfortable. It felt like someone else's room, not his.  
  
   Zelda was an amazing woman, Link was learning. Even with the glances he didn't understand, she was incredibly kind. He could see her visibly trying not to treat him like the 100-year-old memories she had (even if she was failing for the most part). Zelda would apologize whenever she crossed a line, and she wouldn't cross it again. Link considered her a friend, though the clashes between her memories of him and his lack of memories made for some discomfort, for both parties. Link had a feeling that Zelda wasn't entirely comfortable with him, either. He hadn't been entirely comfortable training the new Royal Guard, and she had looked startled.  
  
   "You love extra practice - ah." The princess had swallowed, frowning. "Sorry."  
  
    _I've been fighting for my life since I woke up. That took away whatever fun it might have had._ Link signed. Zelda nodded. She looked disoriented, like someone had just told her that her hair was brown, not blonde.  
  
   "Again, sorry." Link had waved her apology off and changed the subject.  
  
   The two made an awkward pair at times, though on other occasions they clicked better than Link had imagined possible. They thought alike, and they could both reach each other like an open book. Link could tell when something was testing Zelda's near-endless patience, despite her outward calm, and he would do his best to end whatever what driving her crazy. On the few occasions when something started to push Link into a state of panic, Zelda would lead him away so he could be alone to calm down.  
  
   Those panics were usually triggered when someone would move at Link too fast, or just out of his range of vision. It felt too similar to being attacked by monsters, and there would be a split second where Link didn't realize it _wasn't_. The gut reactions that had kept him alive in the wild were now making him overly stressed or anxious at times - it wasn't frequent enough that it was a real problem, but it was still a hindrance that Link wished he could leave behind. He didn't like the way his pulse skyrocketed, or the tight coiling in his gut that made him want to curl into a ball and hide. It made him feel weak, even though logic told him it was probably a normal reaction, considering what he'd been through.  
  
   Link spent all his time not at Zelda's side wandering the halls and re-learning his old haunts. He found a cookbook that he could give to the traveler who had longed for find cuisine, and some old swords he could give to the girl who had talked at length about the Royal Guard. He kept finding little things that Link wished he could give to the many people he had met around Hyrule, but his free time was so scarce he didn't have a chance. He wanted to go back to all the people who had helped him on his journey and pay them in kind.  
  
   The time he did spend at Zelda's side, even with the unnerving familiarity, he watched as she handled all the political chaos with grace and passion. Time after time, Link was amazed at how she turned a furious shouting match between long-time enemies into a calm and diplomatic discussion. This was her forte, and Link felt like a useless lump standing next to her. He was reminded of the tact Sidon had when handling Zora politics. The two would probably get along.  
  
   Sidon had been pushed to the back of Link's mind with all the chaos. He missed the Zora prince fiercely, but he just didn't have the time to go say hello again, so Link tried not to dwell on it. He still thought about Sidon at least once a day, though, and every single time his chest ached in a way Link didn't fully understand. No matter how much he wanted to see him again, Link never let himself even consider leaving - there was so much to be done, and Zelda was only one person. He couldn't just leave her to rule alone.  
  
\----------------------------

  
   Link was firmly shoving down all his anxiety and feelings of being cooped up, with varying levels of success, for about two and a half months before Zelda decided to do something about it.  
  
   "Link." Link snapped out of his thoughts. Zelda approached as he realized he had stopped focusing on their breakfast conversation. He'd been wondering if Sidon had established the trade routes he wanted to now that the lynel was dead and gone. "You don't have to stay."  
  
   Link stared at her, confused. _You need help getting things running again, and I can't just leave you._ Zelda shook her head.  
  
   "I have help. I have Impa, I have Robbie and Purah, I have _so many people_ who are willing to help. You aren't happy here. As much as I want to keep you by my side, I can't." Zelda smiled sadly. "You have done so much for Hyrule, you deserve to rest. Or go to whoever it is you miss so much." Link blinked a few times, processing what Zelda had said.  
  
    _Miss?_  
  
   "I've seen you staring into the distance, thinking about someone. You were doing it just now." Zelda smiled mischeviously. "I recognize that look well enough. Mipha used to look at you the same way." Link felt his cheeks heating up. He was thinking about Sidon, not some romantic crush!  
  
    _That - that's entirely different!_ Link signed, watching Zelda's smile grow wider.  
  
   "My point is, you don't have to stay here any more. I don't..." Her smile fell, and she swallowed thickly. "I don't need you any more. You can go. I know you aren't comfortable here, especially with the way I treat you." Link raised his hands to argue, but Zelda gave him a pleading look. "I know I keep slipping up. I act like you're the same Link I knew 100 years ago, but you're not, and it isn't fair to you." Zelda sighed. "To be perfectly honest, I think I need some time away from you, too. To adjust to the new you."  
  
    _You want me to leave?_  
  
   "I want you to be happy." Zelda answered firmly. "And right now, you aren't happy here. You're always welcome back - _always_ \- but please, Link. Go find wherever it is that makes you truly happy." Link slowly stood up, pausing for a moment, then gave Zelda an awkward hug. He thought she deserved at least one that he didn't flinch away from. She laughed, but leaned into it. "Go pack your things. There's a whole world out there, waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you guys aren't too disappointed by the lack of Zelda/Link friendship. They'll get there, I promise!
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be pretty long, I hope you all enjoy it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! This one's a bit longer, to make up for the short chapters. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to the incredibly sweet comments on last chapter, I was really encouraged to keep writing :D
> 
> As always, thank you to Bunny for test reading

   Link walked through the fields around Hyrule Castle, waving as he passed people who were building homes and setting up their lives. There were shrines closer to the castle, but he needed time to think before he went anywhere. His body was used to the travel, anyways, and stopping to help a few people lift heavy objects wouldn't take much time.

   Now that Link wasn't fighting for his life or sitting through meetings with Zelda, he had a sense of freedom that was entirely new. For the first time since he had awoken in the shrine of ressurection, Link could do anything, just for him. He could finally travel to all the locations Impa had reccomeded, to see if any memories came back (Link doubted they would). Or he could go back to his house in Hateno village and finally get some furniture. Or he could go ride sand seals for fun. Or he could give that cookbook to the man at the stables who wanted to taste royal cuisine so badly. He could go find all of the people who had helped him on his journey, and pay them back for all their support.

   He could do what Zelda suggested, and finally see Sidon again.

   Yes, Link decided, that was what would make him happy, even if Zelda had misinterpreted how he felt about the prince. Sidon had said they would see each other again, and Link was going to make true of that statement.

   Link jogged to the nearest shrine, pulled out his Sheikah Slate, and watched the grassy fields of Hyrule be replaced by the Lanaryu wetlands. Even though he could have chosen the shrine within the Zora domain, Link wanted to walk. He hadn't had the chance to get much exercise since fighting Ganon, and there was a constant itch to move, move, move. The wetlands were a good a place as any to stretch his limbs.

   As he walked, Link took the time to actually look at the wetlands. They were beatiful, in their own way. Now that he wasn't running to escape Lizalfoes or desperately shoving all his metal belongings away to avoid electrocution, taking the time to appreciate the scenery was nice. There was more wildlife than just the edible things, and the water reflected the sky like rippling glass. Out of habit, though, Link started picking up the various mushrooms and herbs he had been living off of since he'd awoken. Every time he told himself he would stop, Link would see another hylian mushroom and put it in his bag. Just in case, he would say to justify it. Just in case... in case of what, Link didn't know, but he kept gathering food anyways.

   When Link finally reached the Zora domain, after a solid two hours of walking, it had started to rain gently. Nothing compared to the downpour Vah Ruta had caused, but enough that Link's hair was getting damp, and he had been debating putting his hood on. The walk had been satisfying, though, and Link didn't feel the same itch to move any more.

   "Hero!" One of the two guards posted clearly recognized him - a tall, emerald green Zora man. "You've returned! I'll send for Prince Sidon at once." Link didn't have time to protest before the guard dashed off, leaving him alone with the other sentry.

   "Hero, welcome back." The remaining Zora greeted him. Link nodded awkwardly as he passed, heading for Mipha's statue. He figured he should thank her for her final efforts in defeating Ganon. Link hoped her spirit was finally free, along with the other Champions, but something prickled at the back of his mind. Link had very odd feeling that he needed to say a proper goodbye to Mipha - and to tell her, very plainly, how he felt. Even in death, she deserved an answer to her gift of armor. She'd waited 100 years and quite a few months, and Link shouldn't have put it off for so long, but he was so caught up in helping Zelda...

   Link felt the stares of the Zora as he walked farther into their domain. It was uncomfortable, and it made the hairs on the back his neck stand up. He supposed that the Zora people still looked up to him for defeating Vah Ruta, but Link wasn't used to the staring any more. People tended to stare at Zelda more than him when he was in Hyrule Castle, considering she was beautiful and commanded attention, whereas Link was a mess and actively tried not to stand out. Link had actually liked that aspect of staying with her, not being gawked at like some alien.

   Trying not to let the stares get to him, Link finally reached Mipha's statue. There were still gifts there, and Link felt his stomach clench. He had nearly forgotten about this. Apparently, defeating Ganon had only encouraged the practice, because there were more things than Link remembered. He tried to swallow down the anxious feeling. Link was here for Mipha, not - whatever this was. He could do this.

   Closing his eyes, the Hylian sunk down to his knees in prayer. It was a similar feeling to when he used to make campfires and rest beside them - the world around him faded away, and time seemed to pass all too quickly and not at all. The noises of the outside became background echoes, no one was quite able to touch him, and Link could feel something calling to him.

_Mipha... Please, be at rest_. Link thought. _Your people are free from Ganon's terror. You deserve to be free with them_. A strange warmth enveloped him, and Link was startled into opening his eyes. He was still on his knees, at Mipha's statue, but there was a fundamental difference this time. None of the Zora surrounding him were moving, and Mipha was kneeling in front of him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

_"Oh, Link... You always were sentimental."_ Mipha pulled back, smiling ever so gently, her hands still resting on his shoulders. She had the same ghostly green aura around her as she had in Vah Ruta, but Mipha was more vivid this time, more present. _"I am free. I just came to say goodbye._ " Link blinked, feeling hot tears building behind his eyes. He had to tell her, he had to let her know.

_"I do know, Link. It's okay. You were never going to love me back. I think I knew that, all along."_ Mipha's smile turned sad for a moment. _"I'm ready to move on. You should, too."_ She leaned in and pressed her lips against Link's cheek, cool against his warm skin. _"Please be careful not to get hurt any more. I won't be there to heal you, and Sidon would be so devastated if he couldn't finish his armor."_

   Link blinked, hard, and Mipha was gone. The Zora were moving again, and the noise came back all at once. Link had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment. Being jolted back into reality so harshly had sent his pulse skyrocketing, and he had to take deep, controlled breaths to calm himself down.

   When he reopened his eyes, Link was again faced with all the gifts left at the statue's feet. He stood quickly, turning away. It was done. Mipha knew how he felt, and... And had suggested that Sidon was making him armor.

   Link needed to think.

   He walked briskly to the shrine that was tucked away, sitting on the platform in front. Link had never seen anyone come to the shrines but him (The exeption being a trio of Goron brothers who liked to work out in one), so he assumed he wouldn't be bothered by anyone but the crabs that lived in the water.

   Link could feel a weight lifted from his shoulders - he had told Mipha how he felt, and she was properly moved on. But Mipha had said Sidon would be devastated if he couldn't finish his armor... Link frowned. She must be mistaken. Sidon wouldn't be declaring his love for Link, they were just friends! A nagging voice reminded Link of the last time he had seen Sidon, and how there was something about to happen then. Link felt his heart flip-flop from the memory of it, but pushed the thought aside. Muzu and Dorephan had said that Zora princesses gave armor to the one they intended to marry, not Zora princes. It must have different meaning when it was from a male, Link decided. Probably just friendship.

   "Link?" The Hylian looked up. There was Sidon, looking as handsome as ever, right outside the shrine's hidden entryway. He hadn't changed much in the past months. He was still incredibly tall and muscular, though he no longer wore his collar and ruff, and his garments seemed more functional than regal.

   Link stood, staring. There was a moment where he felt as though this couldn't be real, after so many months of missing the prince and wishing he could see him again. But no matter how much Link blinked, Sidon was still there, looking as though he was in desbelief too. Sidon stepped down the stairs, hesitant at first, until Link started to move towards him. Then the prince crossed the short distance in two long, splashing strides, and lifted Link into the tighted hug he'd ever recieved.

   "You're back! I told you we would see each other again, didn't I?" Link wrapped his arms around Sidon's neck, doing his best to squeeze back. His heart was racing, and he strangely felt tears building up again. Why was he about to cry? He was happy, not sad. "I knew the moment you defeated Ganon - I'm so glad you're okay!!"

   The two stayed hugging, Link's feet dangling far above the ground, for a much longer time than Link would have thought comfortable. It didn't turn awkward, though, and Link was thoroughly enjoying every second of it, teary eyed as he was. Sidon seemed to feel the same way, though he ended up sitting down in the water while keeping his hold on Link. He could feel water soaking into his pants, but Link couldn't bring himself to care, sniffling into the crook of Sidon's neck instead.

   When Sidon finally set Link down, he repositioned himself on the edge of the shrine platform with his ankles in the water. Link followed suit, dangling his already soaked legs as he wiped away the few stray tears that had leaked. He hoped that Sidon hadn't noticed.

    _I missed you_. Link signed, surprising himself. His cheeks turned pink, but he decided to keep going. _There wasn't time to come back, though. There was too much to do, or I would have visited._

   "I missed you, too, my friend." Sidon answered, his voice carrying a hint of something serious that Link didn't quite grasp. "I would have come to see you, but now that Ganon is defeated, we Zora have been rather overwhelmed with diplomats and ambassadors from afar." It was Link's turn to nod.

_Zelda has been sending messengers out left and right. Old treaties to uphold and stuff._ Link shuffled so he was a little closer to Sidon, telling himself that it was because he was a little chilly. _I couldn't keep track of it all, but I'm sure someone will arrive here soon._

   Sidon seemed surprised. "Is that not what you're here for?"

    _No. I'm... not fired, but Zelda told me to leave._ Link tucked some hair behind his ear. _I wasn't really happy there, and she doesn't need me any more_.

   "You were unhappy?" Link nodded in response, but didn't elaborate. Once Sidon seemed to pick up on the fact that Link wasn't going to keep talking, he moved on. Link appreciated it.

   "I'm glad you're back. I actually have a request, though I understand if you say no!" For a moment, Link's thoughts went back to Mipha's suggestion that the prince was making armor. He stomped that idea down as soon as it came up - Sidon was his friend, and Link had already decided that any armor from him was probably just a close friends sort of thing.

   "As I said, we've been meeting with ambassadors from many different areas! It's quite exciting." Link wrinkled his nose. It wasn't exciting to him at all. "But we haven't seen anyone from Gerudo Town, and we aren't able to send anyone there ourselves."

    _Too hot?_ Link raised an eyebrow. Sidon nodded. Link actually was starting to feel chilly. He was close enough to Sidon that he could lean against him, and the warmth was inviting. Link shuffled so their legs were pressed together and rested his head against Sidon's arm. Sidon looked down briefly, smiled, and continued talking.

   "Unforutanely, yes. I was wondering... You visited the Gerudo people when you took down the Divine Beasts, right?" Link nodded, his cheek rubbing against Sidon's scales as he did. "Would you be willing to reach out to their chief for me?"

    _Sure_. Link nodded again. _Her name is Riju, by the way._

   "Thank you, Link." Link decided that he really liked the way Sidon said his name. "It doesn't have to be right away, just whenever you're ready!"

   Link nodded again. It wouldn't take more than thirty minutes to change clothes, shrine there, talk to Riju, and return. If Sidon had a statement drafted already, he could probably do it now, but Link couldn't bring himself to move. For the first time in months, he was comfortable. No anxiety nagging at him, no meetings to attend, no Ganon to defeat. Link wanted to sit and stay like this, with Sidon, for as long as he possibly could.

   That turned out to be about an hour and a half before someone came looking for Sidon. They spent the time talking about little things, like how Link had found old cookbooks with recipies he wanted to try, and how he had ended up training the Royal Guard. Sidon laughed.

   "I did say you would be a good teacher, didn't I?" Link snorted.

   I _didn't like it, though. It felt too real._ He swallowed, trying not to recall the moments of panic he'd been having. _Once someone else skilled enough showed up, I stopped._

   Tactfully, Sidon turned the discussion to a lighter subject, asking if Link wanted to try cooking an old family recipie sometime. Link had cheerfully agreed, and they had moved on.  
  
   At some point, Sidon adjusted so his arm was around Link's shoulders, so Link was leaning into his side while they talked. Something in the back of his mind marveled at how easily Link found comfort with the prince, whereas Zelda had taken weeks to get even somewhat used to. Link didn't ponder for long, though - Sidon had finally established the treaty he'd wanted to now that the lynel was gone.

   "It's all thanks to you, you know." Sidon had added on, after mentioning the treaty. Link shook his head. "Really, it is! It would have taken us much longer had you not helped." Link shrugged, and Sidon sighed.

   "Why don't you see how wonderful you are...?" Sidon spoke so quietly that Link wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear it or not. Either way, his stomach did a flip. He couldn't tell if it was from what Sidon said, or if it was the uncomfortable flip-flops of being praised. Sidon moved on, though, and Link quickly forgot about it.

   When Muzu finally came looking for Sidon, Link felt the tenseness return to his muscles. He sat straight up, nodding as respectfully as he could at the advisor. Muzu looked between the two of them for a moment, and then his ever present frown deepened.

   "Sidon, your father would like for you to return to your duties, if you're done greeting the Hero of Hyrule." Link had a feeling Muzu didn't like him much more than before he defeated Vah Ruta, despite what the advisor had told him multiple times. Link didn't blame him, though. He had taken care of Mipha all her life, and Link had, more or less, taken her away. Even if Muzu said he was wrong, the 100 year old prejudice wasn't going to go away overnight.

   "Ah, of course! My apologies, Link, but I'm afraid I must go." Sidon answered, standing.

    _If you have a statement ready, I can talk to Riju for you._ Link signed, standing up as Sidon did and finding himself waist-deep in water. Sidon nodded, and Muzu looked surprised at Link's comment.

   "Thank you! Muzu, could you go get my statement to the Gerudo people? Link has offered to run correspondance for us." Link blinked up at Sidon. He hadn't offered, per se. Sidon had asked, and Link couldn't say no to him.

   "I'll return shortly." Muzu headed back out, leaving Sidon and Link standing by the shrine alone. Link pulled out his Sheikah Slate, opening up the map and finding Hateno Village. His Gerudo clothing was stored there, from the last time he had been. Link wasn't entirely looking forward to wearing clothing that revealed all his scars, but trade deals and treaties were much more important than his discomfort.

    _I have to stop by my house for a moment, but I'll get your message to Riju as soon as possible. It shouldn't take long._

   Sidon looked surprised. "You have a house?"

  _Yeah. It's in Hateno village. They were going to destroy it, so I bought it._ Link shrugged. He didn't have much to spend his money on, anyways.

   "You continue to surprise me, Link." Sidon smiled. "Thank you again, for helping out! I know my father will appreciate it." Link nodded. He felt something warm in his chest. Muzu returned a moment later, holding a rolled up paper, waterproofed with some sort of wax. Link took it and stepped onto the shrine platform, giving Sidon one last look before the blue light swept him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like that! I really enjoyed writing the reunion, although it took three tries to get it right. At one point, I had to stop and ask a friend, "If you were an advisor to the prince, and he disappeared to go talk to someone and he had only mildly pressing things to deal with, how long would you give him?" Shoutout to Jonah for not questioning it lmao
> 
> I'm hoping to have more interactions with Riju soon - I love her character so much!!
> 
> See you all next chapter :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, SO sorry this took so long!! I had major writer's block, and I also had con crunch for Anime Expo :((( The next chapter is already in the works, and I swear I'll try and update faster for you guys - you deserve it, with all the love and support you've given me.  
> Sorry there isn't any real Sidon/Link interaction in this chapter, but I promise the next one will have plenty :) I wanted to give Link some time to be himself!
> 
> Thank you to Bunny for inspiring me and getting me past my awful writer's block!
> 
> NOTE: There are mild descriptions of a nightmare in this chapter. I don't think it'll trigger anyone, it is VERY mild, but I figured better safe than sorry! It's towards the end of the chapter.

   Link stepped into his house, looking around. He had a bed and a few other peices of furniture, but the house still felt empty. It didn't feel like home yet, especially considering he'd rarely had the time to live there. What with helping Zelda run the castle, Link hadn't even been here in months. There wasn't any reason to come back until now. With a shake of his head, Link pulled the loose Gerudo clothing out of a dresser. It was soft and light, not a single wrinkle despite it being in a dresser for months. As comfy as it was, Link never really felt _comfortable_ in it. He was glad he could teleport from inside his home - walking through Hateno Village dressed like that wouldn't be enjoyable.  
  
   As he pulled the top over his head, Link was reminded of just how scarred his body was. The lightning pattern that covered his shoulder and upper arm were red against his tanned skin, and his uncovered stomach was riddled with white, shiny stripes. The fight with Ganon had added a few more scars along his arms and back, though Link didn't often have a chance to see his own back. The only scar above Link's neck was a small slice just above his ear, where a lucky bokoblin arrow had struck far too close for comfort.  
  
  Link finished adjusting the cloth that covered his mouth and turned away from the small mirror he had been using. Now wasn't the time to get self-conscious. He had a job to do, and it wasn't in his house. Looking around again, Link wished the building felt more like a home. Maybe now that he was free to do whatever he wanted, he could spend more time here. Maybe Sidon could come visit.  
  
   Link snorted to himself. Sidon, coming all the way to Hateno village just to see Link's barren house? That wasn't going to happen. Sidon was a prince, and he couldn't go where he wanted willy nilly. Thinking back on it, Link was surprised Muzu took so long to come looking for him. If Zelda disappeared for an hour and a half, Link would go to find her, too. Muzu's job was to make sure things were running smoothly, and having the prince vanish for over an hour had _probably_ put a wrinkle in how things were going.  
  
   As the blue light enveloped him for the third time that day, Link prepared himself for the heat of the desert. He took in one last breath of cool air, and then the light was gone and the heavy desert sun struck him. It always felt thick to Link, like a weight had settled on his shoulders. The sun was bound to be setting soon, and Link couldn't wait for the cool air of the night. As he trudged across the sand to the town entrance, the sun was blazing on the uncovered skin of his shoulders. _Damn,_ Link thought. He had forgotten the lotion that kept his skin from getting burnt bright red. He would have to pick some up on the way to see Riju.  
  
   Walking through the town square, a few of the Gerudo women waved, recognizing the Hylian 'vai' that had taken down Vah Naboris. Link waved back, looking for the storefront that sold sun lotion. He finally spotted it, pulling out his wallet and handing over a few rupees. The woman behind the desk looked mildly amused at how pale Link was, though he noticed her eyes trailing over his scars.

   Riju was very excited upon recieving Sidon's message. She decided that she would meet with him in person to discuss a trade deal, asking Link to come along because he knew the lay of the land they were going to travel. Link wasn't overly excited, but agreed nonetheless. It wasn't that he didn't want Riju to meet with Sidon - he was glad that Sidon's message had been accepted - but in order for him to continue going to Gerudo town, he had to keep up his vai guise the entire time so the other Gerudo Riju brought wouldn't suspect anything. Link was not excited about showing his scars for so long.  
  
   Link did go back to the Zora Kingdom briefly, while Riju and her guards prepared for travel, and he let Sidon know that Riju wanted to meet with him. It involved another change of clothing and another trip to Hateno village, but Link would rather change than show up to the Zora Kingdom in Gerudo clothing. Sidon was occupied, though, so Link just told Muzu to pass on the message. Muzu looked genuinely pleased at Sidon's success, and Link actually witnessed him come close to smiling. He had a feeling that Muzu was _proud_ of Sidon. Now that Mipha was gone, it seems the advisor had turned his attention to the prince. Link thought it was a good thing - Muzu was moving on, and it didn't hurt to have someone else watching over Sidon.  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
   Riju had decided to bring four guards with her for her expedition. She had requested to meet Sidon on the Bridge of Hylia, a neutral halfway point between the two kingdoms. Muzu had agreed when Link had passed her message on, though he did note that it would take the Zora longer to reach the bridge. Riju didn't seem bothered by the idea of spending an evening or two waiting, though. In fact, she seemed excited to be traveling.  
  
   Link had planned their route out already, a four day journey at the slowest pace, and two and a half days at the fastest on foot. It was mostly easy traveling, especially since the Gerudo were used to desert traveling. He had suggested riding horses once they exited the desert, but Riju decided against renting any.  
  
   "The Zora do not have that option, so we will not take it. To arrive overly early would look too eager, or look like we think they are slow." She had stated. "Besides, I want to take in the scenery! I've never had the chance to explore outside the desert." Link smiled at the chief's excitement. As mature as she was for her age, Riju still showed signs of her youth now and then. Link knew for a fact that she had plush animals up in her room, though he didn't judge her for it. They were very cute, and Link suspected they were from before Riju had been forced to take on the role as chief. He was glad she had some sort of a childhood left.  
  
   The journey took about three days. Link was pleasantly surprised to find that the Gerudo guards didn't seem interested in his scars much. They all had a few of their own, and Link had a feeling that they saw the scars as a reason to respect him, not to stare. It made the clothing he had to wear much more comfortable. Being referred to as a vai was still a strange feeling, but less uncomfortable now that Link was getting used to it - the worst part was revealing skin, especially when he was almost always fully covered.  
     
   They reached the bridge midday on the third day of travel. Link scouted ahead to make sure there were no lingering bokoblins or lizalfoes, but the bridge was thankfully empty. Most of the monsters had disappeared after Ganon's defeat, though it wasn't rare to see a few hiding away in the deeper parts of forests. Hyrule Bridge was so in the open, though, that Link doubted any Lizalfoes would dare try and set foot on it.  
  
   The Gerudo set up their tents towards the middle of the bridge, while Link set his a little farther away. He wanted some privacy, and he also wanted to be the first to know when the Zora showed up. After three days in vai clothing, Link wanted at least a few moments without the mask covering his mouth. Luckily he didn't need to speak through it, but he had a feeling that if he did try his voice would be slightly muffled.

   As he sat in his tent, enjoying the clean, unfiltered air, Link found himself hoping the Zora would arrive soon, but not just so the treaty could be signed. Link missed Sidon already, and after months apart he wanted to be near his friend, if nothing else. Hopefully he could get a few moments with the Zora prince when he arrived, but Link had a feeling that there would be too much politics happening for them to sit and have a conversation. Link sighed. He supposed that talking could wait. A trade deal was much more important.  
  
\---------------------------------------------

   After Riju and Sidon reached an agreement and signed off on the treaty, Link left with the Gerudo. It all happened so fast that he barely had a chance to say hello to Sidon. He introduced Riju to the Zora, then stepped back and let the two rulers speak, keeping his distance from the bodyguards on both sides. Link could tell the Zora prince didn't recognize him for a brief moment because of the face covering, but as soon as he did Sidon flashed his toothy grin in Link's direction. That was all the interaction he got, though. After the signatures were done, the Gerudo packed up to leave immediately so Riju could return to her people, and Link had to gather his things as well. Link would have loved to go back to the Zora kingdom with Sidon, but Riju had suggested he keep up his guise of being a vai until they got back to Gerudo town - leaving with the Zora might raise some questions, and Link also didn't have a change of clothes with him,so he traveled the three days back through the desert, dreaming of a bath the entire time.  
  
   When they finally reached town, Link bade the cheiftess goodbye, and stepped onto the shrine platform just outside the walls of Gerudo town. He wasn't very excited about walking to his house in Hateno village dressed as a vai, but it was evening, so hopefully most of the villagers would be in bed. As the blue light enveloped him, Link thought back to the treaty.  
  
   Watching Riju and Sidon interact had been like watching a game of chess between to expert players. They threw around political terms that flew right over Link's head - not to mention the fact that Riju had been seated on a box the entire time so she would be taller. Link had noticed her keeping a ramrod straight posture, whereas Sidon had been sitting cross legged on the ground and actively trying to seem less tall. Knowing the prince, Link suspected he hadn't wanted to offend Riju by literally lowering himself, but he hadn't wanted to slouch and look lazy. Sidon had pulled it off, and Riju had still managed to look powerful despite being a third of the Zora's size.  
  
   Link shivered as the cold evening air hit him when he reformed. Walking, he decided, would be too slow. A brisk jog would warm him up, and get him into his normal clothes faster, so Link ended up sprinting through Hateno village. He was lucky enough that nobody was out to see him, and made it to his house with dignity intact. The empty house had never felt more welcoming than the refuge from the night air and any potential prying eyes.  
  
   As Link changed out of his Gerudo outfit, he looked around the building. Maybe he would spend the night here, instead of rooming at the Zora inn. It was getting late, and he doubted Sidon was back yet - the Zora had a longer journey to make, especially if they were taking a slow pace. The soft glow of an ancient spear Link had set in the corner illuminated the bed, and Link flopped onto it. He could definitely see himself spending more time here. The roof would be nice for stargazing, and there was a cooking pot right outside Link could make meals in...  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
   Link awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, panic running through his veins from his nightmare. He sat upright, his chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing. He couldn't get the images out of his head, clenching the bedsheets in his fists Link had been having nightmares more and more frequently, and they were getting more and more realistic. They normally featured him failing to defeat a monster - anything from bokoblins to Calamity Ganon - and watching the people he cared about die because of him. Sometimes it was vague, more of a concept than actual images. Sometimes, like tonight, it was so graphic that Link had to remind himself it wasn't real for minutes on end. Ganon was gone, Zelda was fine, Sidon was fine, he could shrine to Hyrule Castle right now and everyone would be fine. There were no mangled corpses littering the fields of Hyrule. There were no monsters going door to door and pillaging homes. Everything was fine.  
  
   Link swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up shakily. He didn't want to be in bed right now. It felt hot and thick, as opposed to warm and cozy. Maybe taking a walk through the village and seeing that everything was okay would help him calm down. Seeing the gently flickering candles in the windows, the laundry lines left to dry in the night air, the animals asleep outside their homes. Even though he knew, logically, that it was just a nightmare, Link still felt the anxiety churning in his stomach. Logic couldn't win over the fear that his nightmares brought, until he saw for himself that everything was okay.  
  
   The cold night air felt cleansing as Link breathed it in. It chased away the hot flames that rolled over the hills and ate all the houses, running through his head over and over. He walked across the bridge that separated him home from the rest of Hateno village and paused at the top of the hill, looking down across the quiet houses. Only the ancient flames glowed in their lanterns, but seeing the clearly asleep village calmed the worst of Link's nerves. The screams that were echoing through his head died down with every step he took, feeling the wet grass under his feet and the breeze on his skin. Link paused to pull an apple off the tree, biting into it as he walked. Maybe the food would calm the twisting in his stomach.  
  
   After walking through the village and back, Link felt significantly calmer. He was shivering, and his bed was sounding more like a warm and comfortable place to lay down, rather than the place his nightmares started. Link closed the door to his house behind him, and as he curled up under the covers, he wondered if he would ever sleep peacefully again. The last time he could remember truly sleeping was when Sidon had brought him to the old fountain, but Sidon wasn't here. Link sighed, and resigned himself to catching what little sleep he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry this took forever to get posted. Next chapter should be up soon!!
> 
> I know this wasn't the most satisfying of chapters, but I promise the next one will be more fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! This chapter's a bit longer, to make up for how short the last one was and how long it took me to post it.
> 
> NOTE: This chapter does contain mild violence. It's not very graphic, but just in case you're worried about it, I'm going to separate it with ~~~~~~~~~ as opposed to the usual ---------
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for all the sweet comments!! Shoutout to Ishxallxgood for pointing out that the Zora could totally have swam to the meeting point last chapter - I felt so silly for not realizing that myself! I spend a good five or ten minutes looking at a map to decide where they should meet, and I completely ignored the rivers lmao
> 
> EDIT: I will be in Canada with no Wi-Fi or service for over a week, so I won't be able to update!!

   Link awoke for the second time at dawn, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He at least got a few more hours of sleep after the nightmare woke him up, but it hadn't been very restful. As he swung his legs over the side of the bed, Link had vague memories of another, less horrifying nightmare that had plagued his sleep. Maybe he should try a sleeping potion, see if that would help at all.  
  
   Before leaving for the Zora Domain, Link decided to make himself breakfast. He walked into Hateno Village and picked up some milk and eggs, deciding that an omelet sounded good right about then. Now that he wasn't cooking just for nutrition, Link was trying to make his food actually taste good, not just bland. He had been tempted to take one of the cooking classes in Gerudo town, but the heat of the desert was too dissuading. He would just have to teach himself.  
  
   As Link sat and began whisking the eggs and milk together, he wondered what sort of food the Zora ate. Obviously fish, but did they eat them raw, or did they cook them first? Link realized he had never actually seen the Zora eat before. Maybe he would ask Sidon what sort of foods they ate, or he could try cooking him something and see...  
  
   After he finished his breakfast, Link packed up a few changes of clothing and left for the Zora domain. He wasn't entirely sure why, but now that he didn't have to, Link wasn't overly fond of using shrines. It was convenient for passing along messages, like he had for Sidon and Riju, but Link just enjoyed making the trip himself. Besides, he wanted to pick up Epona from the stables at Hyrule castle.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
   The journey to the Zora domain was peaceful as could be. Traveling alone, it only took Link two days, especially once he retrieved Epona. She seemed very happy to be out and exercising again. Link had a feeling that she liked roaming around in the wild. After all, she had been a free-range horse before he'd found her, and she had spent all of her time with him running out in the open. As Link rode Epona across the bridge leading into the Zora domain, he waved at the guards posted.  
  
   "Ah, Hero! Welcome back! Prince Sidon is in a meeting, but I'm sure he'll be out soon." One of them spoke up. Link recognized her as one of the Zora he had met on his original trip to the domain.  
  
    _Thank you._ Link signed back, deboarding Epona as he did. He walked her to the makeshift stables the Zora had, removing her gear and giving her a rubdown before he left. _Don't worry, I'll get you some good exercise soon. I promise._ Epona snorted in response, and Link spent a few more minutes giving her kisses and petting her nose. He had missed her while he was gone - when he left Hyrule castle, Link had used shrines, and Epona couldn't travel via shrine, so she had been left behind. It had only been a week, but it felt like an eternity.  
  
   Link checked into the inn, the innkeeper not bothering to ask him for how long. Link had a feeling the Zora had come to expect his random stays, and everyone knew he was there for Sidon. If he hadn't known already, the guards telling Link where Sidon was every time he arrived would have tipped him off. He wasn't sure how to feel about it, but Link decided it wasn't bad.  
  
   He headed up the stairs to his room. It was similar to the rooms in the healer's temple, but much more inviting. The walls were a deep blue, the bed various shades of white and teal. A small beside table had a lamp on it, and there was a bathing pool in a small side room. Link was midway through removing his shoes when Sidon entered the room.  
  
   "Link! My friend, thank you for speaking to Riju for me. She is a magnificent chief, and were it not for you, we wouldn't have established a new trade route!" Sidon crossed the room in two strides, kneeling and taking Link's hands in his. "Thank you, Link. I owe you so much."  
  
   Link was mildly overwhelmed by the sudden gratitude. Oddly, it didn't give him the expected twisting in his stomach that he had come to expect when receiving praise. In fact, it felt... Nice. Nice to know he had helped his friend, especially when Sidon looked so thoroughly excited about it.  
  
    _I'm glad I could help._ Link signed after tugging his hands free. He was tired, especially with his worsening nightmares, but seeing Sidon gave him a small boost of energy. _What did you two decide on?_  
   
   "Ah! Well. since we Zora cannot enter the desert, Riju offered to send traders to us. She assured me that it was no problem, and mentioned that a few of her officers enjoy getting out of town..." Link was only able to pay full attention to half of what Sidon was saying. The finer details of politics weren't very intriguing to him, and his lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him. Link was happy to just sit and watch Sidon talk, though. The prince was very animated in his speech, and Link could tell he was genuinely happy.  
  
   "Link?" Sidon paused, looking at the Hylian with concern. "Are you all right? You seemed distant." Link blinked, refocusing his attention.  
  
    _I'm fine. Just tired, I haven't been sleeping well_. Sidon frowned.  
  
   "What's wrong?" He asked, the concern written all over his face. Link regretted saying anything. He didn't want to worry Sidon about his nightmares, he was sure the prince had enough weighing on his shoulders as it was. Link's hesitation to speak must have shown, though, because Sidon set his hands on his shoulders and gave him a pleading look. "Link, you can tell me."  
  
   Link shifted his gaze. He didn't want to worry Sidon, but there was no getting out of it now. _I've been having nightmares. It's fine, though, you don't have to worry_.  
  
   From the way Sidon's frown deepend, that didn't stop him from worrying at all.  
  
   "What kind of nightmares? I can ask the healers if they have any remedies, Link. You don't have to lose any more sleep."  
  
_It's nothing, really! I'm fine, I swear._ Sidon have link a disbelieving stare. Link stared back, trying to convince Sidon via eye contact that he was 100% okay. His nightmares didn't need to be Sidon's problem. There was a moment of silence, but apparently Link's determination won over Sidon's concern.  
  
   "If you're sure, then." Sidon stood up, offering a hand to Link. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"  
  
   Link took Sidon's hand, smiling. _Of course_.  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
   It didn't take long for Link to realize they were taking the same path to the old fountain. He didn't mind at all, though - the fountain was beautiful, and Link would be willing to sit there for hours. He could see the change in the seasons, though - the greens were much more vibrant, and small blossoms were scattered across bushes and trees as they walked. He had finished removing his shoes before they left, deciding that his feet could handle a walk just fine barefoot.  
  
   Sidon chattered more about the trade deal, with Link making sure he was paying attention this time. The Zora would swim their catches of fish and other aquatic goods in a loop past Hyrule castle and ending at the lake by the Gerudo Canyon Pass. A caravan would pick them up, and the Zora would swim back home. Sidon wanted to ensure the fish stayed as fresh as possible during their trip across the desert, which was why he wasn't just trading goods when the Gerudo came to the Zora kingdom. Riju had agreed with him that it would be impossible to keep fish from rotting without salting or smoking them, and that limited their uses once they reached Gerudo town.  
  
   Link still didn't find politics particularly interesting, but he enjoyed listening. Sidon had a soothing voice, and watching his features light up when he remembered something exciting was thoroughly entertaining to Link.  
  
   When they reached the fountain, Link was surprised to see it had been partially cleaned up. There was no longer flowers and vines spilling over the old walkway - it had been cleared away, and there were new stone slabs to walk on. The benches had been scrubbed of the wear and tear, and a few were sporting new chunks. The fountain remained the same, but someone had lovingly cleaned it and made it shine like new.  
  
   The flowers had also been trimmed back, but not so much that they felt contained. They still hugged the very feet of the benches and the edges of the path. There were new flowers, pink and purple, that had been added in. Link also noticed a few pots with various mushrooms growing.  
  
  I _t looks so different!_ Link signed, looking around and inspecting the plants.  
  
   "Yes! I had some free time, and I decided to finally start cleaning up. It didn't take as long as I thought it would, but I still want to fully repair the benches, and maybe add some more flowers..." Sidon smiled as he talked, and Link could tell that he was proud of what he'd done.  
  
  _It's beautiful. You did an amazing job._ Link picked one of the Hylian shrooms as the Zora sat on the ground by the fountain.  
  
   "Thank you, Link!" Sidon leaned back, looking over his work. Link took a bite of the mushroom and wrinkled his nose. They tasted a lot more bland than he remembered. He was already eating it, though, so Link kept going.  
  
   "Are you... Are you eating raw mushroom?" Sidon asked, confused. Link shrugged, then nodded. "Why on earth would you do that?"  
  
   Link paused to finish the rest of his snack, then signed a response. _They're good for you._  
  
   "Yes, but they have no flavor!"  
  
    _I ate these all the time when I was on the road. They're not too bad._ Link shrugged again, then walked over to Sidon. _I didn't have time for gourmet meals_. He settled onto a patch of grass, leaning against the Zora prince. Tension in Link's muscles released, even though Link hadn't realized there was any tension building.  
  
   "I suppose not. I hope you don't eat that on a daily basis any more, though!"  
  
   Link chuckled. _Not any more. I'm trying to teach myself how to cook actual food._  
  
   "You should laugh more often, you look so beautiful when you do." Sidon commented. Link stared at him in shock for a moment, then stared at his hands on his lap as his face turned red. Link felt his heart flutter, and his lips curled into a smile without him telling them to.  
  
    _You're beautiful, too._ Link signed as best as he could without making eye contact. He felt like he would explode from - happiness? Embarrassment? - _something_ if he tried to look Sidon in the eye right then. As such, he missed it when Sidon turned grass green and covered his face with his hand. The two sat in giddy silence for a minute, and Sidon put his arm around Link's shoulders. Link snuggled in, his face still bright pink.  
  
   After another minute or two of comfortable quiet, Link felt his eyes drooping. He was still tired, and Sidon was warm and relaxing. As he fell gently into sleep, Link recalled that the last time he was here, the same thing happened. Maybe he was destined to take a nap here every time he came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   
   Link found himself in the fields of Hyrule, surrounded by moblins, and he couldn't keep them at bay much longer. No matter how many he killed, they just kept coming, and he was running out of weapons. One had gotten a lucky shot in and hit his leg, so running was risky. Link was getting desperate, though. He couldn't die now, he still had to defeat Ganon, and if he died there was no hope.  
  
   Finally, there was a break in the endless waves of monsters, and Link made a run for it. There was a stable nearby, if he could just make it there before his leg gave out, he'd be golden. A few hours of rest and maybe a potion or two would get him back in fighting shape. The moblins wouldn't follow for long, if Link was quick enough. He would just have to push past the pain to get away.  
As he passed through the trees, moblins cackling behind him, Link saw smoke in the sky. The stable must be closer than he thought - but that was too much smoke to be just a campfire...  
  
   When he crested the top of the hill, Link almost fell to his knees. The stable was on fire, the animals all gone, probably let loose by the owners. Flames licked up the sides of the canvas, sending thick, dark smoke curling into the sky. As Link forced himself to move closer, he saw the bodies. They were littering the floor just inside of the on-fire tent, blood pooling around them. Link gagged, and looked away. It was his fault this had happened, if he had just gotten to them faster -  
  
   "Link!!" He turned around, finding himself in the gardens of Hyrule castle. The sky was red, and screams filled the night. "Link!!!" The air was thick and smelled metallic, and Link knew it was from blood. There had to be massive amounts if he could smell it. "LINK!!!"  
  
   Link realized Zelda was calling his name, just a few feet in front of him. A Lizalfoe was crawling towards her. Link tried to move, but couldn't. He was stuck. Zelda looked at him in a panic.  
  
   "Link, please!!" Link could do nothing as he watched Zelda trip over a tree root. The Lizalfoe was on her in a second, and her scream was silenced after a few agonizing seconds. Link then watched the Lizalfoe turn towards him, grinning maniacally and lifting its freshly bloodied spear. This was it. He was going to die, frozen in place, killed by a Lizalfoe. Hyrule was falling. He had failed, he deserved to die -  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   "Link, please, wake up!" Link awoke with a start, grabbing for his sword on instinct. He could move again, he could defend himself from - from nothing. Chest heaving, Link realized he had been asleep, having yet another nightmare. He wasn't in the gardens of Hyrule castle, Link was in the peaceful clearing with Sidon, and there was no Lizalfoe. Just flowers and the soothing sound of running water.  
  
   "You're okay, my friend. It was just a dream." Sidon carefully wrapped an arm around Link, waiting to see if he opposed at all. The Hylian leaned into it, trying to calm his racing heartbeat and the panic rising in his throat. "Link, focus on me. You're all right."  
  
   Sidon began rubbing small circles into Link's hair with his free hand. "Deep breaths. You're okay. It was a dream." Link found it oddly grounding, the panic slowly fading away. Everything was fine. Zelda was alive, Hyrule was safe, Sidon was safe, and Link wasn't about to die. He was going to be okay.  
  
   Link sat, just focusing on his breathing while Sidon calmly ran fingers through his hair and reminded him that it was a nightmare, not real. He didn't realize he was digging his nails into his palms until Sidon gently uncurled his fingers and held Link's hands in his, rubbing his thumb over Link's knuckles. He wasn't sure why, but with the Zora there, it was much easier to calm down. The sound of water splashing gently into the fountain, the smell of flowers and plants in the air, and Sidon holding on to him was very soothing. Link had his normal breathing back in a matter of a minute or two, which was a miracle compared to the usual 10-20 minutes.  
  
    _Sorry about that._ Link signed after extracting his hands from Sidon's.  
  
   "Don't be sorry!" Sidon frowned. "Is this what you meant when you said you had nightmares?" Link nodded.  
  
    _They aren't that bad normally._  
  
   "You were hyperventilating in your sleep! Even if that's worse than usual, I can't imagine you're getting enough rest." Sidon shook his head. "I'm taking you to see a healer. You deserve to get proper sleep." Link could tell from his tone of voice that there would be no arguing.  
  
    _Alright_. Link sighed through his nose. Sidon was probably right, he was losing a lot of sleep lately. Link just hadn't realized how bad it was because it was normal for him. _Can we just sit here for a little longer?_ _Being with you is relaxing._  
  
   "Of course." Sidon sounded much softer. Link looked up to see the prince gazing at him with a weight behind his eyes that reminded Link of their goodbye in the stables. Concern, kidness, and something much deeper than just friendship that he wasn't sure if he wanted to understand. "We can stay here until you're feeling up to it, my friend. I'm glad I can help."  
  
   Link closed his eyes again. He felt warm and content, and dead tired. He didn't want to fall asleep again, though. He didn't have the energy to have another nightmare.  
  
    _Do you think you could talk, to keep me awake? I don't want to fall asleep again._ Link opened his eyes to look up at Sidon. The prince nodded, and began to recall an old Zora ledgend about a heroine who saved their people from an invading army. Link curled into Sidon's side and listened, happy to stay where he was for all eternity if he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! I would have made the nightmare a little more scary, but I don't want to genuinely upset anyone by writing a super graphic scene. I know I hate reading those kinds of scenes!
> 
> I have a feeling this fic will be coming to a close soon. I've got a few more chapters to go, but the majority of this thing is written and posted! Thanks for sticking with me through the adventure that is this fanfiction :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I started listening to The Adventure Zone, and it's eaten up all of my time lately.  
> I can feel this story wrapping itself up pretty soon. I'm so glad you've all stuck with me for the ride! I noticed that I'm one of the top results for SidLink fics here on A03, and I can't thank you guys enough. This started as purely spite-fueled, but now I'm invested in my own story!
> 
> Thanks to Bunny for inspiring me!!

   A few days after Sidon had woken Link up from his nightmare, the prince invited Link to go on a picnic. Link was significantly more rested, as one of the healers had whipped up a simple sleeping potion for him that gave him dreamless sleep. It had worked wonderfully most nights, and helped him fall asleep faster, too. There were still occasional nightmares, but overall sleep was better. Link was thoroughly excited about the picnic, especially since it meant he would get some time alone with Sidon again. The past few days Sidon had been busy with paperwork and politics, and the few snatches of time they spent together weren't very private. Not that Link minded - any time with Sidon was happy time in his book.  
  
   Link rose early that day, spending a few extra moments brushing his hair and trying to make it less of a bird's nest. He had been experimenting with wearing it down, as opposed to the usual ponytail, but today it was too wild for that. Link swept it up and into a higher spot than normal, wrapping his hair tie around it a few times until the ponytail was snug. Link chose a simple pair of breeches and boots, with a light grey tunic over top. He frowned into the mirror. He tried tucking in his shirt, decided it looked too weird, untucked it, decided _that_ looked weird too, and frowned again. Why did he care about his appearance so much today? It was just Sidon, and Sidon had seen Link on the verge of death. Surely he wouldn't care if Link had messy hair or a wrinkled shirt.  
  
   The mirror gave Link no answers, just his own confused reflection. He sighed and turned away. Link wasn't going to fuss any more than he already had - if he did, it would never end, and he would just be even more unsatisfied with is appearance. Sidon was probably waiting for him, so Link left his room in the inn and headed towards the bridge that led to the Veiled Falls. Sidon had chosen the bottom of the waterfall for their picnic location, and Link had to agree that it was beautiful. The sun was shining warmly, and the spray from the falls would be nice and cooling.  
  
   Link waved at a few Zora as he walked. He had been trying to make more friends, or at least acquaintances, amongst the townsfolk. Considering how often Link ended up in the Zora domain, he figured he should get to know its people a little better. Sidon's fanclub had taken a shining to him, although Link wasn't sure if they liked him, or if they liked that Sidon was friends with him. Either way, they tittered over his hair and how soft it was (Link didn't think it was soft, but the fanclub didn't have much to compare it to) asked him to walk on his hands (when he did, they didn't stop talking about it for hours) and questioned him endlessly about Sidon (Link tried to leave whenever this started up.)  
  
   Talking to the people that had known him before Calamity Ganon, though, was incredibly uncomfortable. Especially the ones that blamed him for Mipha's death - they gave him scathing looks, muttered at him, some outright yelled at him of shunned him. Link had learned to avoid the angry ones, but the ones that didn't blame him kept trying to reference the time they had gone swimming together, or the time they taught Link to descale fish, or some other memory he didn't have. Link started avoiding them, too, just because they made him feel... wrong. Like he didn't belong.  
  
   Link shook the thoughts away as he reached the picnic spot, and realized he had beaten Sidon there. He decided to take off his boots, roll up his breeches, and wade in the water for a while. It was refreshingly cool, though something caught Link's eye. There was an orange glow under the surface of the water. Link waded in deeper, frowning, until he realized what the glow was - a shrine platform, indicating a puzzle of some sort to reveal a shrine nearbye. Link had come across many of these in his journey across Hyrule. He walked around the perimeter of the platform, ankle deep in the water, as he tried to look for any clues. He wasn't entirely sure why. Link didn't need the spirit orbs that the shrines provided any more, and he didn't need to teleport to it. It wouldn't really give him anything if he did solve the puzzle, either.  
  
   "Link, you made it!" Sidon's call startled Link, and he let out a small yelp of surprise. "What are you looking at?" the prince asked.  
  
    _Nothing more important than our picnic_. Link signed, hopping off the platform and wading back to shore. Sidon was carrying a large basket that appeared to be made of some sort of seagrass, woven tightly and covered in a wax layer to keep water out. The prince also had a blanket over one arm, red and white checked. Something about the stereotypical blanket made Link smile. As he reached shore, Sidon set down the basket.  
  
   "Will you help me spread this out?" He asked, gesturing to the blanket. Link nodded, and the two spent a minute unfolding the cloth and settling it on the grass. Link could smell something savory in the basket that had his stomach growling embarrassingly loud as he sat down on one side. Sidon laughed, and Link's cheeks tinged red.  
  
   "I can see you're ready to eat!" Sidon gave LInk a blinding smile as he brought the basket in between them. Link nodded, unable to stop himself from smiling back.  
  
    _What did you bring?_ He asked as Sidon opened the basket.  
  
   "Well, for starters, raw Hylian shrooms, since you like them so much." Sidon joked, making Link laugh. "Actually, we have roasted and seasoned Hylian bass, with a side of toasted apples." Sidon pulled out a cloth bundle to reveal the fish inside, which was definitely what Link had been smelling earlier. It had been sliced already, and Sidon presented Link with a fork.  
  
   As Link took a bite, he made a noise of pure joy and closed his eyes. It was delicious, even better than it smelled, and it was the best fish Link had ever had. His own cooking wasn't great to begin with, and there wasn't much seafood at Hyrule castle, as Hylians had more vegetation-based diets.  
  
   When Link finally opened his eyes again to take another bite, Sidon was smiling at him, with a very soft look in his eyes. Link felt his cheeks turn red again, as the  _something_ he and Sidon kept tiptoeing around made itself known. Link held Sidon's gaze for a moment, unsure why, and then was started out of it when a frog croaked nearbye. He looked back down at his food, heat thudding hard in his chest. Link wasn't sure if it was from Sidon or being startled by the frog. He decided to keep eating rather than ponder why.  
  
    _This is amazing! It's so good, I could kiss whoever made it._ Link signed once he had another mouthful. _I can never get my own fish to taste this good - are you okay?_ Sidon had choked momentarily on his own food, coughing and pounding his chest to alleviate it.  
  
   "I'm fine! I'm -" another round of coughing interrupted his phrase. "I'm fine, just... Just inhaled at the wrong time, that's all." Link frowned. Sidon's face had turned a very deep shade of green from all the coughing, and he looked a little flustered.  
  
    _Did you bring anything to drink? That always helps me_. Sidon nodded, searching through the basket briefly and retrieving a bottle of rich purple liquid.  
  
   "Wildberry juice." Sidon said after taking a long drink, sounding significantly less winded. "Do you have experience with choking?"  
  
    _... Monsters fight dirty._ Link signed after a pause. He didn't think Sidon would want to hear about his nightmare-fuel fights, though, so he quickly changed the subject. _Have you ever noticed that orange platform under the water before?_  
  
   "It's always been there. It didn't start glowing until all of the towers appeared, though." Sidon answered. Link munched on a toasted apple slice, pausing to appreciate how delicious it was, then looked back out to the platform. What could the puzzle possibly be? He didn't have any old songs or poems to go off of. "Why do you ask?"  
  
  _It's a shrine puzzle. If I solve the puzzle, a shrine will show up nearbye_. Link shook his head, turning back to face the Zora. _It doesn't matter, I don't use shrines any more._  
  
   Sidon nodded. "If I may ask - why don't you use the shrines any more? It seems a lot more convenient than walking or riding everywhere."  
  
    _I like being outside. Before Ganon fell, I never had much time to appreciate how beautiful the wild can be. I didn't have the option of pausing to look at flowers or trees, so now that I do, I like that a lot more than just... Appearing everywhere._  Link shrugged. _Besides, the shrines themselves aren't always enjoyable._  
  
   "Wait - what do you mean? I thought they were just there as transportation!" Sidon remarked. Link looked at him in surprise. He had assumed everyone knew about the challenges within, but thinking back on it, the only people he remembered actually going inside were the trio of Goron brothers that trained inside of one. Everyone else had remained outside.  
  
  _They all have challenges attatched. Some are puzzles. Some are... Less friendly. Challenges of strength against machines._ Link frowned, the memories of ancient machines trying their hardest to kill him incredibly unpleasant. _If I won, I got stronger._  
    
   "And if you lost?" Sidon sounded very startled, and his voice was quiet.  
  
  _I didn't._ Link grimaced. In his first fight, he had thought that if he gave up, the machine would stop. He was very, very wrong. Link had a shiny pink scar on his arm to remind him, every time he stepped into the shrines, that he _had_ to do whatever was waiting within. _I wouldn't be here if I lost._  
  
   "Link..." Sidon didn't say anything else. Link looked up. Something in Sidon's face looked... Sad. Link decided he didn't want to see Sidon sad if he couldn't help it.  
  
  _I don't have to do that anymore, though._ Link signed, scooting closer to Sidon. _I'm done with that. I won._ Sidon responded by pulling Link into his lap for a tight-squeezed hug. Link wrapped his arms around Sidon's chest as much as he could, his legs a little squished up between Sidon's legs and waist. It wasn't entirely comfortable, but Link didn't mind. It was warm, and something in the way Sidon held on to Link told him that Sidon wasn't going to let go for a while.  
  
   "You are... so, so wonderful, and you never should have had to go through those things." Sidon mumbled into Link's hair.  
  
   Link shook his head, hands otherwise occupied. Someone had to take down Ganon, and the shrines were just part of that. It wasn't as bad as the Hinoxes, or the hordes of monsters, or Ganon himself. The shrines were at least over fast, and some of them were kind of pleasant to solve.  
  
   "Stop that, I know you're thinking someone had to do it, because you're so selfless and kind, but - you shouldn't have had to eat raw mushrooms to survive, or take weapons from monsters you just killed, or _almost die_ on a daily basis!" Sidon sounded so genuinely upset, Link was startled. It was just... what he did to take down Ganon, and it was all he had known. And sure, now that Ganon was gone Link didn't have to do that stuff, but it had to be done, right?  
  
   Link sat back, pulling his hands from around Sidon so he could sign. Sidon loosened his grip, but kept his arms loose around Link's waist, hands resting at the base of his spine.  
  
  _I did, though. I did all those things, and I can't change any of it._ Link signed slowly. _Even if I had the chance to do it over, I wouldn't do anything differently._ To his dismay, Link realized that this wasn't making Sidon any happier - he still looked sad, but his expression was more mournful. Link wasn't sure he could say anything that would make the situation better, so Link just leaned back in and wrapped his arms around the Zora again. Sidon rested his chin on top of Link's head and rubbed circles into his back, both of them silent. The waterfall rushed in the background, thunderously loud and quiet at the same time, and the two sat tangled in each other's arms until Link's stomach growled.  
  
   "This wasn't exactly how I pictured this going." Sidon chuckled. "Let's eat this before it gets any colder, shall we?" Link snorted, extracting himself from Sidon's arms and going back to his original spot on the blanket. The fish was still warm, and the apples were delicious. The two ate in mild silence, enjoying the sunshine.  
    
    _Who made this? Can they teach me?_ Link asked when the food was mostly gone. He really did want to learn how to cook better tasting food, especially since he had the time.  
  
   "I did, actually." Sidon answered. Link stared at him. Did Sidon sound... shy? There was no way, it just wasn't possible that he could be embarrassed about something - but there he was, cheeks dusted with green and not meeting Link's eyes. "And I could teach you, if you really wanted."  
  
   Link nodded, grinning. Cooking with Sidon sounded like the best way to learn, and it meant they got to spend more time together.  
  
   After they ate, they sat and appreciated the waterfall for a while, until Sidon announced that he had meetings to attend. Link helped him pack up the blanket and basket, and they chatted as Sidon walked Link back to his room at the inn. They both avoided talking about the shrines, sticking to happier subjects - mostly Link's inability to properly whisk frosting from powdered sugar and butter. Sidon insisted it didn't need to be whisked, just folded in, and Link realized he had been thinking of meringue, not frosting.  
     
   It wasn't until Sidon was long gone for his meeting that Link realized he had said he would kiss whoever made the food.  
  
   And that was Sidon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this chapter is so short! Being out of the country for 10 days and then getting way too involved in a podcast will do that to your writing.  
> Can you guys tell I like cooking? Fun fact, I'm actually an avid baker! I can make frosting without a recipie, but meringue is SO HARD to get right :(
> 
> I love all the comments you guys have been leaving! They really do inspire me to keep writing :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I'll do all my talking in the notes at the end this time - enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to Bunny, as always

   It had been a month since the picnic. Link had spent a week hiking around Lanayru, giving himself time to explore the wilderness and also process his realization that kissing Sidon was a very appealing idea. At first, Link had been confused - he had never had a crush in all his life, and Link's only examples were Sidon's fanclub and the couples he had helped get together on his journey. But his feelings for Sidon didn't seem like either of those - there was no gooey-eyed gushing about how handsome he was, and they hadn't had a fateful meeting by a lover's pond. Link had been on a quest, and Sidon had helped. No sparks flew, time didn't stop, nothing like that.  
  
   Link also couldn't pinpoint the moment he started liking the Zora prince. A Gerudo woman he had spoken to had mentioned how she saw her wife at sunset, and how she knew she was in love when she saw the pink and orange sky reflected in her wife's eyes. A Hylian who adventured with her husband said she had a crush as soon as she saw him. A young Zora girl had written letters and sent them downstream, and recieved answers from someone she didn't know, but liked anyways (until Link had followed her letters and introduced her to the Hylian man writing the responses). They all had specific moments that made them think, 'I love this person'.  
  
   Link didn't have that, and he didn't have any of the romantic notions those people had had. He didn't want to write poetry or music about Sidon, and he didn't want to paint his eyes or write a book about him. Sidon made Link comfortable and happy. Sidon was there when Link sometimes just... broke down, and he sat with him until he could breathe evenly and tell Sidon what was going through his head. Sidon helped Link pick over the completely random memories that would come back for no apparent reason (they were never important, just things like a pottery shop window, or a swordsman Link had met on the road one day). Sidon would smile, and Link would smile back without realizing, and it was the most he had smiled in all the time he could remember. Sidon was Link's best friend in the world, and Link was in love.  
  
   He had almost run away when he realized that it wasn't just a crush. Link was terrified of somehow ruining their friendship and losing Sidon. He didn't know what he would do if that happened - Sidon was everything to Link. After a solid day of nonstop hiking away from the Zora kingdom, a few days into his trip, Link realized that running would mean losing Sidon too. If he let his fear send him away, he wouldn't see Sidon again, and that would be just as bad. Link didn't want to push Sidon away because he was afraid of his own feelings - but what if he went back and said the wrong thing, and Sidon turned him away?  
  
   By the end of the week, Link had made the decision to simply let his feelings be. He was in love with Sidon, and just being by his side was enough. Even if he did let something slip, Sidon would probably handle it with the same grace that he handled politics with, not kick Link out of the kingdom. If that happened, Link would deal with the fallout then. He didn't want to imagine all the possible results any more than his paranoid brain already had.  
  
   So, with little fanfare, Link returned to the Zora kingdom and acted as though nothing was different. Nothing really was - he had been in love before, now Link was just aware of it. Sidon was happy to see Link back safely, Link was happy to see Sidon, and if Link squeezed back a little harder than usual when they hugged, neither of them mentioned it.  
  
   Upon his return, Sidon informed Link that Zelda had sent out a formal invitation to a dinner with all the leaders of the four main countries in Hyrule to discuss politics that Link didn't much care about. He was glad to hear that Zelda had rebuilt enough to finally start being the princess she was destined to be. Link was also glad to realize that he actually wanted to see her again. He was starting to heal enough that seeing her wouldn't mess with his head, and Zelda had been as good of a friend to him as she could possibly be, given both of their mental states.  
  
   Sidon had actually asked Link to come with him on his trip to Hyrule Castle, so Link started packing what little he owned. His posessions had grown somewhat, as some of the Zora people had started giving gifts to him instead of leaving them at Mipha's feet. At first he'd tried to turn them down, but the insistancy of the Zora had eventually gotten to him. A lot of the gifts were things that had deep personal meanings to the people, and Link had ended up making a box lined with cloth to keep the smaller things in. He still wasn't very comfortable with being put on a pedastal, but Sidon reassured him that over time it would calm down, and Link trusted Sidon with his life.  
  
   The day before Link and Sidon left for Hyrule Castle, Sidon asked Link to go on a walk with him. The prince had been increasingly fidgety and nervous the past few days, and Link was growing concerned. Was he that stressed about the dinner? Whenever he tried to talk to Sidon about it, the prince just waved it off and said he was fine. Link knew it was a lie, but he didn't want to push it. Maybe Sidon wanted to walk and talk today.  
  
   When Sidon arrived at the door to Link's room, he had a large bag with him. Link raised an eyebrow, but Sidon just smiled and shrugged. Link couldn't imagine what was inside - it definitely wasn't food, unless Sidon had packed hydromelons. Maybe it was a blanket to sit on? Were they going somewhere that wouldn't be comfy to sit normally??  
  
    _Where are we going?_ Link signed as they started walking, figuring he might as well ask.  
  
   "The fountain. I wanted to see it one last time before we head out." Sidon answered. Link frowned. So it probably wasn't a blanket, then. The two had spent a day doing maintinence on the old fountain and final touches to all the progress Sidon had made, and Link thought it was one of the most beautiful places in all of Hyrule. He took naps there whenever he wanted to get away from the crowds in the Zora kingdom (which was pretty frequent) and Sidon often joined him.  
  
   As they walked down the pathway Link now had memorized, the Hylian studied Sidon. He was calm, but there was an air of false confidence to it. It wasn't the normal, smooth way that Sidon held himself. It felt rehearsed, almost, like Sidon was telling himself to act as if there was nothing wrong. Link frowned. Something was wrong, which he already knew, but it was much more severe today. Sidon wasn't speaking, either, as they walked.  
  
   When they reached the fountain, Link took a seat on the edge and watched as Sidon set his bag down ever so gently, with a quiet clank from inside. Sidon knelt down in front of Link, their gazes almost perfectly level, and he finally broke the silence.  
  
   "Link, I have something for you." The prince paused briefly, and Link looked on quizzically. "I know it's not... It isn't..." He stopped talking again, staring down at his hands, which were clenched into fists. Alarm bells started ringing in Link's head - Sidon was upset, and he wanted to help. Before he could lift his hands to begin signing, though, Sidon met Link's gaze with a sincere statement.

   "I've been working on this for a while, and I know it isn't perfect. But I want you to have it, and I hope you'll accept. It means a lot to me. _You_ mean a lot to me." As Link stared, confused, Sidon pulled a brown package out of his bag. It was tied very carefully with string, and more gentle clanking came from it. Link took it and carefully began unwrapping it, glancing at Sidon to see his gaze fixed on the package. Pulling back the paper wrapping, Link was faced with an emerald green chestplate that had silver detailings worked into it. Link held it up and looked it over. It was similar to the armor Mipha had given him, in that it was based off traditional Zora armor, but what was curls and swirls in Mipha's was delicately patterned lines that formed an intricate pattern around the edges. They formed a point coming from the top of the armor to a third of the way down, almost trident-like in their shape. It had to have taken months to make.  
  
   Link set it gently to the side and looked back at Sidon. He was staring at the chestplate. Link remembered Mipha's final words to him: _"Sidon would be so devastated if he couldn't finish his armor."_ Link had brushed it off at the time, assumed armor meant something different from men, or that Mipha was wrong, but there were too many puzzle peices fitting together for Link to belive that any more. When Sidon had said his farewell before Link left to fight Ganon, there had been something there that Link couldn't put his finger on. The little flips his heart made whenever Sidon looked him in the eye and told Link that he was always going to be there for him - the fact that Sidon told him he was always going to be there for him. The times Sidon had turned a vivid green when Link was shirtless, or the times Link had turned red when Sidon had caught him staring.  
  
   Link's breath hitched a tiny bit as he realized that Sidon was in love, too. Now that everything was laid out before him, Link felt a little stupid for not realizing sooner. He had just assumed that Sidon didn't feel the same, no hesitation. It wasn't even an option in Link's mind in the slightest. He hadn't been able to tell what his own feelings were, though, so maybe Link just wasn't the best with emotions - he knew now, though, and that was all that mattered.  
  
   Link reached out, his hands shaking with nerves, cupped Sidon's face, and kissed him. He closed his eyes before he could see Sidon's expression, but the very small intake of breath told him that this probably wasn't what Sidon was expecting. Link pulled back after a short moment, not wanting to push his luck or make Sidon uncomfortable, and sat back.  
  
   Sidon looked shocked, blinking slowly up at Link, who had a moment of fear that he'd done the wrong thing. Just as he was thinking that, though, Sidon grinned and surged forward to kiss Link again. Link wrapped his arms around Sidon's neck, smiling, as Sidon pulled back and began peppering tiny kisses all over his face, on his head, the tip of his nose, anywhere he could reach. Link couldn't help but laugh, and Sidon pulled him into his lap.  
  
   "Your laugh is so beautiful," Sidon remarked before kissing Link on the eyebrow. " _You_ are so beautiful!" Link laughed again, and Sidon laughed with him, then they were both quiet because Sidon was kissing Link on the lips.  
  
  _I love you._ Link signed after he pulled back. _I have for a while. I just assumed you didn't feel the same way._  
  
   "I've been in love with you for months! How could you not tell?!"  
  
    _I am not a wise man._ Link signed. _Also, I had nothing to compare it to._  
  
   Sidon grinned and kissed Link's hairline. "I started making that armor just before you left to fight Ganon, and I was so scared I wouldn't be able to give it to you." Sidons smile fell for a moment before it came back up. "But you did it, and now I've just been too afraid."  
  
  _Is this what you've been so nervous about the past few days?_ Link raised his eyebrows. _I thought you were terrified of Zelda!_  
  
   "Only a little bit." Sidon kissed Link's nosebridge. "I have a lot of experience with politics. I don't have a lot of experience with handsome swordsmen who save the world." Link felt himself blushing, and Sidon ran his hands gently through Link's hair. "Can I call you handsome in front of people? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
  
    _Maybe not yet._ Link shook his head. _But I don't mind people knowing that we're together._ Sidon hugged Link, and Link buried his face in the crook of the Zora's neck for a brief moment.  
  
    _Does this mean I can stay with you instead of at the inn? I think I've spent about a thousand rupees there._ Link asked when they pulled apart, and set them both off laughing again. Sidon leaned in and kissed Link again, thoroughly distracting him from further discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO  
> Again, I'm sorry this took so long! I wanted to keep this one short and sweet, because I've dragged this out long enough as it is. I hope you guys got the same satisfaction reading this as I did from writing it!  
> I may have one last epilogue-esque chapter, but this just about wraps it up, y'all. It's been a much, MUCH longer journey than I planned. This was originally supposed to be six or seven chapters, not twelve! You guys have been wonderful readers, and I sincerely thank you all for the support. I never thought my salt-fueled writings would garner this much attention.  
> Thanks for sticking with me! If you want to follow me in some other way, I'm princecakecosplay on insagram or prince-cake on tumblr. Farewell!


End file.
